The Robot King
by Game2002
Summary: A visitor came to ROB one night, and it is the day when the truth behind the robot's past is revealed, a past where all is not well...
1. Visitor

BANG!

Screams were filled through the air by the civilians as a powerful explosion blew a hole in a random skyscraper.

During the midst of the chaos, a lone man in black jumpsuit and a mask stood on top of a building laughing at the destruction going on. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"This is as far as you go, Ogre Gazm!"

The man in black jumpsuit turned to the source of the voice and saw a man in white jumpsuit, a mask, and a cape landing down onto the street. "Master Bate!"

The man in white jumpsuit, Master Bate, pointed his hand at the villain, Ogre Gazm, and said, "You have caused enough trouble for today! I will put an end to your heinous schemes!"

"You're not doing anything to me, Master Bate!" Ogre Gazm shouted. "Or else…" He reached his hand behind him and pulled to his side a cute brunette with a ponytail. "Will little sidekick will die!"

"Lolly Con!"

"I'm sorry for getting captured, Master Bate!" Lolly Con cried. "But please don't let this be a burden to you! Go ahead and attack Ogre Gazm!"

"Come any closer and she dies!" Ogre Gazm said. "You better not try anything funny!"

"You think that dirty trick will render me helpless? You're wrong, because no matter what hardships I have to have, the almighty Master Bate will always win!" Master Bate said. "The power of justice will always be on my side!" He got out a remote and pressed the button on it, but nothing seemed to happen at all.

"What is that supposed to be?"

Ogre Gazm's question was answered when he heard the sound of engine approaching from behind. Before he had the chance to turn his head around, a flying machine came crashing into him and knocking him off the building while Lolly Con fell to the side and escaped the villain's grasp. Master Bate approached the fallen villain and said, "Your days of evil are numbered, Ogre Gazm!"

"Evil will never fall so easily before the likes of you!" Ogre Gazm said angrily as he got back up. "We shall meet again, Master Bate!" With this, mechanical wings came out behind the villain and he took off into the air and disappeared.

"He got away…" Master Bate said, watching the villain disappearing into the distance. He saw Lolly Con running up to him and said, "Lolly Con! Are you all right?"

"I'm all right! Good use of hitting Ogre Gazm with your personal jet, the Intel Course," she said. "I also managed to snatch this off his pocket. It appears to be evil plans he is coming up with." She got out a piece of paper from her pocket and showed it to the superhero, who read the contents.

"So he plans to steal the Pedo File," Master Bate said after reading the paper. "It contains the secret that came destroy this whole place, Sexanduh City! We must not allow him to get his hands on the file at all cost!"

Will the superhero Master Bate be able to prevent the evil Ogre Gazm from getting his hands on the Pedo File and save Sexanduh City? Find out next week in the newest episode of 'Master Bate: Hero of the World'!

-

"That was a pretty good episode," Ness said while shifting his eyes from the TV. "I can't wait for next week!"

"The excitement really makes you crave for more," Young Link, who was sitting next to him, said. "I wish they made each episode longer than 30 minutes though."

"If you kids are done watching, let us watch now, okay?" Falco, who was slouching on the sofa, said.

Ness and Young Link got up and left the living room and Falco changed the channel with obviously a TV remote to watch while the rest of the SSSS sat around the place. "Let's ask Toon Link on the computer if he has watched," YL said as they both left the room.

"They broadcast that on Outset Island too?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, they do. He told me when it aired last week."

SSSS is the new name for NTDAFSITLR (Nothing to Do Asides from Sitting in the Living Room). It was changed because the original name was too long. This new name stands for Super Smash Sofa Slouchers. Yes, I'm aware Slouchers isn't a word, but in the words of Dr. Robotnik, "Who cares?"

"What's good to watch?" Falco wondered, flipping through the channel. He kept on changing channels and eventually came upon a commercial broadcasting.

"Have you all signed up for the grand event that is to come next month??" the voiceover in the commercial said. "It is the Tournament of Wonderful and Great Inventions! Do you think your inventions are good enough to bring happiness and accomplish all sorts of stuff? Prove yourself by signing up for the tournament! The brilliant billionaire known as Willis will be choosing a winner among the thousands of participants who will be joining this tournament!"

"Snake is looking forward to this, right?" Ganondorf asked while polishing his sword.

"Yeah," G&W replied while petting a turtle that was on his lap. "You know he makes lots of machineries, so it's obvious he wants to join it."

"It's starting to hook on me," Falco said. "I think I might go ahead and give this a try."

"Well, actually… I had a talk with the others and some of them want to participate in this also," G&W told him. "Samus is showing signs interest and I also seem to recall Wario and Waluigi working on something for the tournament while I was strolling past their house."

"Obviously this is a setup for the next story," Parry said. "The author sure prepares everything ahead of time."

"That's what makes the author very popular on the site" Ganondorf said. The phone and he picked it up, saying, "Sorry, but that turtle who shouts at you everyday is not around at the moment. Call for a pizza some other day." And he hung it.

Zelda came walking into the room with unfolded clothes in her hand, and she placed them on the sofa and sat next to it and began folding clothes. "You're breaking the fourth wall a bit too much, you know." She took piece of clothing from the bundle, looked at it with a surprised expression, and then placed it next to her. "No more playing in the laundry basket, please…" The piece of clothing that she placed next to her suddenly inflated and became Jigglypuff.

"Fun!" she said, and then she hopped onto the floor and walked off. Zelda continued folding the clothes, and Pichu's cute face popped out from underneath the laundry pile.

"It's not like there's anything wrong with fourth wall breaking," Parry said. "Nobody ever complained about it."

"Except for that one review in Rise of the Negativities who thinks the author is stubborn for doing this," Falco stated. "These stories just don't suit that guy… or gal."

There was silence as they continued to do what they are doing, but then Parry said, "Isn't it about time the actual story start already?"

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

SUPER SMASH BROS.

THE ROBOT KING

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 1  
A Fun Holiday and a Visitor for ROB!**

**

* * *

  
**

The sun shined down on the glittering sea while the warm breeze blew across the palm trees, making the green natural fans flow with grace. The sound of seagull chirping could be heard as these majestic white birds flew across the sky. Sounds of people laughing could also be heard as beachgoers played at the beach, rested under the sun, and swam in the sea. Beautiful babes in swimsuits chased each other playfully and it was a sight to behold as their assets bounced and shook dreamily.

"YEOW!!!!"

Luigi hopped up and down with a crab pinching his toe and screamed with agony all across the place, but nobody cared.

"Catch!" DK shouted. He jumped up and spiked the volleyball with immense strength. Diddy Kong attempted to catch it but it flew over him and whacked Luigi in the face and knocked him out cold while the crab wandered off to bury into the sand. "Sorry about that…"

Peach sat on a mattress with an umbrella shading over her and enjoyed the beautiful sight before her. "Summer sure is a great place for beach vacations! I'm glad that I am able to come here. How nice of Susanna to offer this to us generously!"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"You see, I have here a ticket to the resort at Summer," Susanna said, holding up some papers. "I won this at a lottery, but I have some important things to take care of at my bar Paradise of Loveliness and therefore can't go. I'll give it to you so that you can go have a nice relaxing trip with your friends. Good luck to you!"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

  
_

"And thus I came along with Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Lucario, Donkey, Diddy, ROB, and… Bowser," Peach said to no one in particular. "It was a right choice in coming here after all!" She stretched her bare arms into the air and then lied back down onto the mattress to relax. Suddenly, a volleyball smacked onto her face. "Ow!"

-

"C'mon! More to the left!" Yoshi shouted to Mario, who was blindfolded and trying to find and hit a watermelon.

" Yeah! More to the left! Even more to the left!" Bowser cheered on to him. "Now strike! Hit now!"

Mario listened and brought down the stick.

WHACK!

"Did-a I hit-a eet?" he wondered, taking off the blindfolded. He saw before him a buff and muscular guy with a large bump on his head. "Oopsie…"

"You got a death wish, don't you?" the guy asked angrily.

As Mario ran through the place being chased by the guy who was swinging the stick like crazy, Bowser laughed, "Hahaha! Nice hit! Hahahaha!"

"That wasn't nice," Yoshi commented. He turned around and saw Lucario sniffing the sand like a dog. "So you found anything?"

"The aura is here," he replied. Lucario started digging into the sand like a dog and then reached his hand into the hole he dug and brought out several clams in a handful. "Found it!"

"Yay! We're surely gonna have a great feast on clams today!" Yoshi said happily. "Plus, it's Diddy's birthday! I'm sure he'll be happy to celebrate a birthday here!"

Then Peach's voice called out to them, "Everyone! The cake I ordered is here!"

-

Soon, the Smashers were gathered together around a table that contained a cake decorated with bananas. "Happy birthday, Diddy!" they all said as they clapped their hands in front of the happy monkey.

"Thank you so much!" Diddy said with joy. "I'm so happy that finally had a great birthday for once! I remember how ruined my birthday last year was! Did you know what that old man said during my birthday that year?"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"Get off da lawn, ya confounded bunch of vermin!" Cranky yelled to Diddy and his friends who were holding birthday party at the backyard.

_END OF FLASBACK_

_

* * *

  
_

"That wasn't very nice…" Luigi commented.

After singing the birthday song, the cake was cut and distributed to each of them. "The cake is delicious! Thanks for preparing such a wonderful cake!" Diddy said.

"I'm glad you like it, little buddy!" DK said to him.

Everyone enjoyed the cake happily, and after Lucario finished eating the cake, he ate the fork also, and it's made of metal. Yoshi looked at him eat the fork and said, "Must be part of steel Pokemon's diet..."

ROB came up to them and Peach said to him, "Oh, there you are! Where have you been? We were looking for you."

"May I inquire what the purpose of this object is?" ROB asked, showing them something pink.

"Eh?" Mario got the thing from him and saw that it was a bikini top. "This…"

Then there was a screech somewhere…

-

The sun was starting to set as the Smashers walked down the sidewalk to get to their hotel, and they walked past a parked truck along the way. "Ah, that was a nice birthday party!" Diddy said.

"I had a nice meal there," Yoshi said, patting his stomach. "Next up is dinner!"

"Don't you have a limit to eating…?" Luigi asked him.

ROB, who was tagging behind them, suddenly stopped and turned around to look at the truck. Something came up to his mind, but he decided to ignore it and then caught up with the others.

-

It was nighttime and after dinner and Luigi was walking down the street in front of the hotel by himself. The place wasn't entirely dark as the streetlights lit up the place. As Luigi walked, he witness several lovey-dovey couples chasing each other playfully along the shoreline and some sitting on benches under the streetlight and having a fun time among themselves. "Sometimes I feel jealous about them," Luigi commented under his breath.

"What is the reason behind this feeling you call jealousness?" asked a robotic voice. Luigi was shocked and jumped back but sighed with relief knowing that it was only ROB.

"You didn't have to pop up behind me and talk like that…" Luigi said. "But anyway… That's nothing you have to worry about. A robot like you probably won't even get the concept." He looked up at the sky and said, "There sure are lots of stars up there. Some of them might even be planets from faraway galaxies. It really makes you wonder if there are other life forms out there. Wait a minute; I think we have had contacts with alien life forms in the past…"

"The vastness of the space is a mystery to even the most brilliant scientist," ROB said.

"Indeed, there are many things in this world that are unable to be solved. Anyway, let's go back to the hotel now. It's getting late already."

As they were going to turn around, bright light suddenly shined into their face. Luigi held up his hand in front of his eyes and said, "What the?! Please, no! I'm innocent!"

They both looked in the direction of the light and saw a truck driving up to them, so they quickly hopped onto the sidewalk to allow the truck to pass. However, the truck stopped in front of them instead of going past them. "The truck driver seems to want something from us," Luigi said.

"There is something out of ordinary with this truck," ROB commented.

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly, the whole truck began to shook, much to their surprise. They quickly took steps back as parts of the truck started to move around by itself. The truck head rose in the air while the container behind it pulled forward and not only contracted, but also grew limbs and legs. "What is happening?!" Luigi gasped in shock.

The truck had finally stopped transforming. It was now a tall robot with the truck head as the body. It looked at both the Smashers with bright blue pupil-less eyes and then started to lower its head towards them. Luigi freaked out and quickly jumped into a nearby bush while ROB continued tilting his head at the robot with great curiosity. "Who are you?" ROB asked.

"Your majesty, it really is you!" the robot said. He immediately fell to his knees and bowed his head down before ROB. "I have finally found you! It is my greatest joy to finally see you again, King ROB!"

Luigi popped his head out from the bush and said loudly with surprise, "King ROB?!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This beginning chapter marks only the start of ROB's past. Read on to find out! And I'm sure almost all of you know why the truck transformed into a robot and who that robot is.

And before any slow-thinking readers ask: Yes, this story is canon and is part of my main SSB continuity, taking place a month after Tangapolis: The Place Nobody Returned From. Just because Paradise of Loveliness is mentioned here doesn't mean it is part of the non-canonical SSE adaption.


	2. ROB's Past

**Chapter 2  
The Truth Behind ROB's Identity! Onward to Cybertron!**

**

* * *

  
**

The towering robot that just transformed from a truck bowed down before ROB and said "It is my greatest joy to see you again, King ROB!"

ROB, however, looked confused and said, "Why do I have a feeling of reminiscence when I see you? Who am I exactly?"

The robot lifted his head to look at him and said, "It seems that you have lost your memory, my lord. Such a pity to befall upon the great ruler of Cybtertron! I am your loyal servant Optimus Prime. I have always fought and ruled the planet by your side!"

"Cybertron… Optimus Prime…" ROB said quietly to himself. "Words like these make me remember something from the past, yet I cannot comprehend their true meaning."

"You must remember, my lord! Cybertron is in a ruined state thanks to the Decepticons!" OP told him. "Do you remember the war that we fought against them? It was a war that went on for years and never came to an end. Finally, you came to the decision that we should request the help of warriors from another planet in order to settle this matter. But on the day the Insta-Transporter was finished, the Decepticons attacked again and you were thrown into the transporter during the chaos. That was the last we ever saw you since the transporter was destroyed and we couldn't get it fixed until now."

ROB held his hand over his head and began to look like he had headache. "This feeling… This pain… Augh!"

Luigi stepped out from the bush and said, "I think I better tell the others about this…" And he took off in the direction of the hotel as fast as his legs could carry him.

ROB continued to suffer in pain from trying to recollect his lost memories and OP tried his best to encourage him. Images of ROB's past started to go around his head. In these memories, he saw destruction, explosion, destroyed bodies and cities, and an evil face looking at him and laughing.

"_I am going to take over this whole planet and then the entire galaxy! Hahahaha!!!_"

"Stop it… Stop it… STOP IT!!!" ROB shouted as loud as he could, and then he lifted his head and a jolt of electricity burst out from around him, and then he suddenly calmed down.

"Your majesty… Are you all right?" OP asked him with concern.

"Optimus Prime…" ROB started to say. "I must thank you… for everything…"

At the same time, Luigi came running back with the other Smashers up to the two robots. "There they are!" Luigi said.

"What-a eez happening here?" Mario asked. They all came in front of ROB and stopped to ask him questions. "ROB! What-a happened?"

"Are you all right?" Peach asked him, patting him on the head.

ROB slowly turned to them and remained silent as everyone watched him. The robot slowly lifted his head to face them and spoke out, "My friends… I have good news to report. I have remembered… everything…"

"Really?" Yoshi asked. "That's great! You finally got to remember your past and everything!"

"Congratulations!" Peach said.

"And who's this big guy?" Bowser asked, pointing to Optimus Prime.

"I have many things to tell you," ROB continued. "Please, listen to me."

-

Everyone was now seated at the benches lying around the sidewalk and OP was back in his truck form to hide himself from other people. "I am in fact the king of a faraway planet called Cybertron," ROB explained to the Smashers. "It would take approximately 2 million light years to reach that place from this planet."

"That's pretty far away…" Luigi commented.

"What's a light year?" Yoshi asked.

"The distance of light traveled in a single year," ROB told him, and then he returned to his original topic. "Cybtertron is a planet of mechanical life. Asides from the natural sceneries, all life forms there are artificial."

"So you mean everyone who lives there are robots? Cool!" Diddy exclaimed.

"That would make you the king of robots!" Bowser said. "You sure are a big shot and none of us knew this! I bet that planet must be a wonder to look at!"

"Things are not the case all the time," ROB said, starting to sound sad. He looked up at the starry sky and said, "There are a group of evil robots called Decepticons. It is led by their powerful leader Megatron and under his rule of iron fist, he managed to strike fear and take over several places. He is aiming to bring me down from my throne and take over the whole planet, as well as the entire galaxy."

"Oh man… We're in for a robot invasion…" Luigi cried in fear. "I hope they don't come anytime soon…"

"We fought a long war with them, but neither side was strong enough to take out each other," ROB continued. "Megatron is one of the most powerful beings on the planet and I am the only person strong enough to stand up against him."

"You mean you're also very strong?" Yoshi asked.

"However, I noticed that during the battles that I fought alongside you, I have not fought with full power at all due to my lost memory."

"The power of the king is indescribable in words," OP said in his truck form. "He is able to destroy a small island all by himself if he goes at full power."

"That's scary…" Luigi said.

"But-a how did-a you end up-a here?" Mario asked ROB. "You live so far away and yet-a you made-a eet to theez planet."

ROB sighed and said, "The battle with the Decepticons seems to be coming to no end, and thus we came to the decision to bring in warriors from other planets. We have technology that far exceeds this planet, and therefore we are well aware of the existence of other life forms out in the galaxy. We laid our eyes on this planet for we have reports that there exists many powerful beings here, and thus we invented a device that can instantly warp people to the desired location, the Insta-Transporter."

"And then?"

"Right when we were about to step through the portal to search for capable warriors," OP continued the story himself, "the Decepticons attacked us without a warning. In fear of the destruction of the Insta-Transporter since it took a long time for us to build, the king protected if with his life, but alas… During the chaos and struggle, he was thrown into the transporter himself and then the device was destroyed by the Decepticons afterwards. That was one and a half year ago and we have never seen our king ever since, until now…"

"What a sad story…" Peach said while wiping off tears from the corner of her right eye.

"I somehow lost my memory after arriving and crashing into this planet, and eventually my power ran out and I know nothing afterwards… until you people found me," ROB said.

"I am very grateful of you people for taking care of our king while he was in a bad condition," OP said to the Smashers. "We surely must thank you with all our hearts."

"You don't-a have to do that!" Mario said. "We're happy that-a ROB eez able to find out his past at-a last!"

"Yeah, it's good to hear that you have a place where you can trace back to at last!" Bowser said. "By the way, how's the fight with the Decepticons going?"

ROB turned to OP and said, "What of the war now? Fill me in with all that happened while I was gone."

"I will tell you everything I know, your majesty," OP told him. "After you were gone, we continued fighting against theDecepticons. Seeing that the king is gone, the citizens all chose me to be their temporary leader since there was no one else capable and you once even said that you would like me to be the heir to the throne of Cybertron. Under my lead, I was able to defend the people from the Decepticons, but even so, we could not put an end to them."

"Megatron… Just how much destruction do you plan to cause until you have enough," ROB said with a slight tone of anger.

"As days passed, it appeared that the Decepticons have created their own version of the Insta-Transporter," OP continued.

ROB shot his head up with surprise upon hearing this. "What did you say?!"

"They, too, are tired of constantly fighting against the army, and thus they have decided to bring in capable fighters from other planets in order to support them, and that they succeeded… They have brought in apparently two groups of powerful beings from this planet. One of them is called The Faggots and the other was called AP Flums."

"AP Flums?!" Yoshi said in shock. "That website of the same name?!"

"Yeah, can to think of it…" Luigi said. "I do remember Ness surfing through a website called that name. According to him, that place is just as bad as Gamfax."

"I have heard of da Faggots too," Mario said. "Eet eez a criminal organization formed by a man called Lord Woo Fagfort, but most people call him Masta Fag instead."

"Oh yeah, I heard of that too," Bower said. "They say he is the Lord of all Fags."

"And what's-a more," Mario continued. "Masta Fag wuz rumored to be a memba of Gamfax, but-a however, I do know that-a he wuz a memba of AP Flums too! Eet would-a be no surprise if actual members of AP Flums came along with him since they have close ties in da past."

"This Master Fag has powers that we have never seen before, and his subordinates all have incredible powers too," OP said. "We were no match for them, but because of our determination to press on, we still stand equal hands with them. Eventually, we thought that we must find our king in order to settle this once and for all, and thus we rebuilt the Insta-Transporter. And that was when I volunteered to come and look for you."

"A lot sure has happened while I was gone…" ROB said sadly. "How can I face myself after disappearing from the planet I should be protecting?"

The truck head tilted to ROB and OP said, "Please, your majesty, you must come back and support us. Only you can lead our planet to peace and liberation. Do you know any strong warriors that can lend us their assistance in this war?"

Bowser raised his hand and said, "The strong warrior you're talking about is right here!"

"Me too!" DK said, raising his hand. "I don't understand everything going on, but I can tell that it is about helping a friend in need! I will lend my powers to fight the enemies!"

"Count me in too!" Diddy said, jumping up and down with one arm raised.

"We will help-a you!" Mario said, pounding his chest. "ROB eez a part-a of uz and we must-a help our comrades!"

"I agree," Yoshi said. "We should be helping our own people!"

"It is my honor to assist my own people," Lucario said.

Luigi looked at everyone and said, "Um… Looks like I'll be staying here with Peach until you guys come back…"

"I'll go too!" Peach said, shooting her hand up into the air all of a sudden. "I'm willing to help end this madness too!"

Luigi was surprised at her decision however. "What?! You're going too?!" He looked at everybody again and then sighed while raising his hand. "Oh well, guess I have no choice… I don't want to be the odd one out…"

"You guys… How can I drag you people into this…?" ROB asked. "You have faced many hardships in this planet already, and you will only encounter more if you try to stay beside me."

Bowser went up to him and patted him on the back and said, "Don't say that! That was nothing at all and we actually enjoyed the stuffs we went through! I'm sure your situation won't be any different!"

"Do not-a worry about theez!" Mario said to ROB. "Allow uz to help-a you end-a da war once and for all! You can count-a on uz!"

ROB, seeing that all the Smashers were more than determined (except Luigi) to help him, he was moved to tear and felt like crying, but since he is a robot, he has no tears. Hoho, robot joke!

"Thank you very much," ROB said.

"I must really thanks you brave warriors for being willing to help us!" OP said happily. "We will go to Cybertron tomorrow! Please have a good night rest tonight."

"Okey-dokey! Let's-a get ready to help- our friend!" Mario said, punching the air.

-

The next morning, the Smashers had all stepped outside the hotel after having their breakfasts. "How about our bags?" Luigi asked Mario.

"I told-a them to reserve eet for uz already, so don't-a worry," Mario assured him.

"Where's Mr. Truck went?" Diddy asked, looking around the place.

"There he is," ROB said, moving over to a truck parked at the side of the sidewalk.

They all went over to OP and he said, "Looks like you all are here. Let us go to the where the entrance of the Insta-Transporter is."

"I can't wait to get started!" Bowser said with delight. "Where did you hide it anyway?"

"Follow me," OP said, and he drove off towards the beach while the others followed him.

Luckily, it was pretty early in the morning and thus there was barely anybody at the beach, so OP had no problem driving down onto the sand. The Smashers followed him all the way behind several large rocks and it was there that they found a portal. It was a portal glowing with blue light and had a vortex swirling into the center of it. Pretty typical portal you see in science fiction movies.

"This is the Insta-Trasporter?" Peach asked.

"Yes, and it will bring us to the castle right away," OP said. "Time is precious, so let us go now." After saying this, OP went into the portal first and he disappeared into the center of the swirling vortex.

"Let us go then," ROB said. "It's time to return to my planet and end this once and for all." He stepped into portal next.

Mario turned to his comrades and they all nod their heads. Taking a deep breath, they stepped into the portal one by one and disappeared into it. Luigi was the last to enter however. "Why must I always get involved in situations like this…?" he mumbled, and then he stepped inside. "Whoa…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm sure this chapter gave you a large amount of information you need to know about ROB. All members of The Faggots and AP Flums will be my OC. Speaking of which, AP Flums made a slight appearance in Rise of the Negativities already, but barely had a role.


	3. Return of the King

I have to make it known now that majority of the fights here will be against my OCs, the members of The Faggots and AP Flums, rather than against the Decepticon. This is due to the reason my knowledge of Transformers being rather limited. Please understand this.

**Chapter 3  
The Planet of Cybertron! The Return of the King!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Swirl, swirl, swirl, swirl…" Yoshi mumbled over and over as he walked through the portal filled with swirling background like a zombie. Even his eyes became swirls!

After a few more seconds of walking through the seemingly endless portal of swirling background, different scenery finally became visible on the other end. The Smashers and Optimus Prime, still in his truck form, made it to the other end and stepped out into a room that resembled a lab. "We have arrived at the castle basement at last," OP said, and then he changed into his true form again.

"So this is Cybertron?" Diddy asked.

ROB walked up in front of everybody and turned his head around the place to get a better look. "It's been a while since I've seen this place. It was the place I last saw before I went to Tooneria," ROB said. "What a feeling it is to be back in my own castle!"

"I am glad that you felt nostalgic upon returning, my lord," OP said to him. "Come, let us meet with everyone in the castle and report to them the good news, as well as letting the citizens now that the long lost king has at last returned."

"I can't wait to see how it is like outside," Peach commented.

"It must be a great sight to behold! Too bad nobody brought a camera…" Diddy said.

"We can borrow one from them," Bowser said.

"I wonder what people here eat," Yoshi wondered.

They all headed for a staircase before them and went up to the upper floor. The Smashers expected to see a beautiful and grand corridor since they are in a royal castle after all, but when they stepped up into the main castle corridor, they were all shocked at what they saw instead. In fact, OP was equally shocked at what he was looking at. The entire place was in ruins! There were holes on the walls and dust and debris lying all around the place. It looked like the place had just been assaulted and left in ruins by an army. "What happened here…?" ROB asked. "Have the Decepticons done this?"

"I don't know…" OP told him. "It was not like this before I left… Surely something must have happened while I was gone…"

"Is there anyone here still alive?" Peach asked in concern.

"There better not be any ghosts…" Luigi cried. "But then, robots don't have spirits, do they?"

They made their way through the wrecked castle and walked out of the main door, and behind the door they laid their eyes upon the wrecked garden. There were burned spots on the ground as well as craters made on the yard. Monuments and statues of random characters were also destroyed and in pieces lying on the grass.

"What happened here exactly…?" OP wondered.

Lucario looked around the place and then closed his eyes. Putting one arm up in air, he began to scan the place for any presence of life, and then he opened his eyes and said, "I sense aura in the eastern direction."

"That is the secret hideout where we all hide whenever there is disaster," OP said. "Everyone must've gone to hide there. Let us go fast!"

"Yes, let us," ROB said, and thus OP led the way across the ruined yard. They came up to a statue that wasn't as badly ruined as the others save for some few scratches. OP felt around the statue and pressed a hidden button on its body. This caused the area around the statue to slide open, revealing a hidden passage that led into the ground. "Whoa, you've got a hidden hideout here…" Bowser commented. And thus they all went down the staircase and the ground covered itself after they all went inside.

It was dark at first when the ground closed up, but then light instantly poured into the place, allowing them to see their surroundings. OP led the path once again and took them down a spiraling staircase until they touched the bottom and saw a large metal door before them. OP went up to the door and knocked on it, and there was a voice that said, "Password please."

"Transformers," OP replied.

"Password accepted," said the voice again, and the door slid open, allowing everyone to go inside. Inside, the Smashers saw several robots sitting around table and the floor, talking to each other. When the crew came in, the robots all turned their attention to them.

"Optimus Prime is back!" they said.

OP stepped forward and raised his hand and said, "Fellow Autobots! It is good to see you all safe and sound! I was worried when I returned and saw the castle in ruins. I take that there was an attack while I was gone?"

One of the robots nodded and replied, "Yes, the Decepticons gave a surprise attack by launching over missiles. Luckily, everyone was outside patrolling when this happened, so nobody was harmed. We hid into this place instantly when we saw the attack. Without your command, we do not dare fight back against the enemies."

"I see… Such a tragedy it is for this to happen…" OP said sadly. "However, I am here to report to you good news. My mission to the faraway planet has been a success. I now present to you the great king of Cybertron that had disappeared one and a half year ago—King ROB!" He walked aside and revealed ROB standing behind him.

"Blessings, my servants," ROB said politely.

The robots all got up from their seat with surprise and some of them slowly came forward, but then they all eventually fell to their knees and bowed their head down to the floor. "Your majesty the king!" they said all simultaneously. "It is an honor for you to return! Welcome back, o king!"

"They sure respect him very much," DK commented.

"For a short guy like him, all his servants are all taller than him," Bowser said, referring to ROB's height compared to the other robots.

"I am sorry for being gone and leaving you all in a devastated state," ROB said in a sad voice to all his servants. "I am not a good king…"

One of the robots lifted his head and said, "Please do not say that, my lord! You are one of the greatest king in the history of Cybertron! No other king has been greater than you! You have guide and taught us well that even without your presence, we never forgot about you and have been able to hold up to ourselves."

"Yes, Optimus Prime led us while you were gone, and he led us well too," another robot added. "It was thanks to him that we are able to hold on even without you, but it is you who is the most important. Only through your guidance and ruling can we bring peace back to Cybertron!"

ROB lifted his head to them and said, "I am glad that none of you forgotten me." He turned to OP and said, "I thank you for substitution in this place while I am gone."

"Please do not thank me for anything, my lord," OP said to him. "It is my duty to watch over them while you were gone, but I feel that I am not up to the task. Only you can rule over us perfectly."

"Aye… It is about time I find a successor… I have been on the throne for eighty years and it is time I retire."

"What?! You're more than eighty years old already?!" Bowser gasped in shock. "Funny how you're not rusted and all!"

"He's da king! Don't-a day that-a to him!" Mario scolded Bowser.

"I don't need you to lecture me!"

"It is all right, Mario," ROB told him. "I always saw you people as equal to me. After all, my life at your planet has made me realize the life of a commoner and perhaps made me humble a bit." He turned to the robots and said to them, "Everyone, I now present to you the warriors from another planet. These people took me under their wings while I was lost there and I have formed a bond with them. I have seen how they've fought and the life they live, therefore I can guarantee you that these people are capable warriors who will help us end the war against the Decepticons. Let us give the Smashers a warm welcome!"

The Smashers walked forward and introduced themselves to the robots, who clapped their hands and welcomed them happily, for they truly believe that these are the people that will lead them to liberation.

"It is great to have you back, your majesty," OP said to ROB. "We should share the good news with the citizens as well as letting the Decepticons that their days are numbered."

-

Daily life was going on normally within the city. Family of robots walked around the place doing their usual casual stuff; however, there was also fear of the Decepticons attacking anytime soon.

As the citizens did what they were doing, a shadow loomed over the streets of the city and they all lifted their eyes to the sky where a large blimp could be seen hovering over the place. The blimp carried a large monitor underneath it, and Optimus Prime could be seen being broadcasted on it. "Citizens of Cybertron!" he said loudly. "I have good news to proclaim! King ROB, who went missing about a year ago, has at long last returned!"

News of this surprised everyone, and when ROB himself showed up on the monitor, the people filled the air with cheers and roars of happiness knowing that their king is at long last back.

"Citizens of Cybertron," ROB said. "I apologize to you all for my long absence, but my absence did not go to waste, for while I spend my life on another planet, I have found capable warriors who are willing to help us end the war against the Decepticons. These brave warriors are known as the Smashers, and I have spent my time with them while I was on their planet. I can assure you that they are one of the strongest warriors I've ever met!" Then the Smashers were being broadcasted on the monitor, each of them either waving their hands or making a pose to look cool.

"Long live the king!" shouted the citizens. "Long live the king! Hooray for the king! Hooray!"

-

Meanwhile, far out in the city outskirts stood the large futuristic fortress that is the main headquarters of the Decepticons.

Residing on the top floor of the fortress was a group of people gathered together in a circle talking over some stuffs. One of them was none other than the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron. "So it seems that the king has returned," Megatron said. "And he's even brought warriors from another planet with him. And I was thinking that the old tin can was gone for good and it allowed me to take over this planet without trouble. But that would not make any difference so long as I have support from you people, am I right, Master Fag?"

One of the people sitting in front of him was a man with a very round body. In fact, his body was so round that his neck was barely visible. He wore a business suit and sported a bowl-shaped haircut and wore eyeglasses over seemingly closed eyes. The most noticeable feature about him was his really big mouth that reached all the way to the ears and the lips were very fat and pouty. Hidden behind the lip was a row of white, shiny, and perfectly square set of teeth. "Mueheheheheh! You have faith in us, Megatron!" said the person—Lord Woo Fagfort. "However, it appears that the warriors that were brought back turned out to the Smashers." You would be surprised to hear his voice as well as he spoke with a high-pitched voice like that of an eight-year old boy.

"They come from the same planet as you, I presume? What can you tell me about them?"

"They are very well known in my planet and they have done several big feats. I'd dare say that you may very well have trouble against them."

Megatron stood up and stomped the floor saying, "Are you saying that I'm going to lose a bunch of losers from a distant planet?! You are looking down on me too much! I am the most powerful being in this planet and there is no way I could lose to the likes to them!"

"Relax, you do not have to get so worked up on this," Master Fag told him. "There is a reason you called us over here, right? You will have support from us and we will without doubt bring victory to you in this war. You should definitely not look down on AP Flums, the organization I once was part of before I created my own."

Megatron sat back down and said, "While I accept the fact that you and your servants are very capable, but their attitude and way of getting along really bugs me. I wouldn't be surprised if things end up flawed at the end because of the way their act."

Hearing this, a man with black spiky hairdo and casual clothing shot up from his seat and, pointing his hand at Megatron, shouted at the top of his voice, "WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME, YOU F---ING PIECE OF SCRAP METAL!??!?!"

Megatron was offended by this and replied angrily, "What did you call me again?!"

Master Fag once again tried to calm him. "Don't get so worked up over him. You know Greg has serious issue with anger management. It is so serious that even his own people mock him for it."

"I WILL NO TOLERATE ANY F---ING ASSHOLES FOR MAKING FUN OF ME!!!!" Greg screamed loudly like a madman. "ANYONE WHO HAS ANYTHING AGAINST ME MUST DIE A F---ING PAINFUL DEATH!!!"

"Can you shut the f--- up?!" shouted a plain businessman with glasses—Sabretooth. "I have enough of your mindless screaming already!"

Greg turned to him and screamed, "YOU ASS!!! DO YOU HAVE A F---ING DEATH WISH!??!!"

"Death wish?! You're the one who has a death wish! I can't believe such a barbarian like you exist! People like you make me sick to no end! I will be more than happy to see you all die in a bloody manner!"

"Excuse me?! You're the one who should be going to f---ing hell!" shouted a lobster in a glass tank—Lobster. It was a very ordinary lobster with no special features whatsoever and was even the size of one.

Sabretooth turned to him and shouted, "I especially cannot stand you! What are you anyway?! You're a lobster and yet you are here talking like you some goddamned godfather! You should be boiled and eaten!"

"If you anything with that, go and blame that crack whore gypsy mother of yours for giving birth to you and hitting your head on the floor when you were born!" Lobster shouted back. "Better yet, tell her to grow a pair of balls so that you can suck on it until it bleeds!"

"You're making no sense! Why don't you go blame your pitiful excuse for a mother for giving birth to you instead!? Your existence in this world is a f---ing nonsense!"

"I'M ANGRY!!!! EVERYONE SHOULD F---ING DIE AND GO TO HELL ALREADY!!!!" Greg screamed loudly while jumping up and down like crazy.

Then a man wearing a construction hardhat and a having a large, round, cartoony nose suddenly jumped up from his seat, punched the air, and shouted, "DEATH TO ALL!!!!!"

"You go die first, Zik!" Sabretooth shouted at the man.

The four of them shouted and screamed at each other while Megatron watched with an annoyed face. "That's what I don't like about them! Such barbarians!" he growled with a displeased face.

"Haha! They're a rowdy bunch, aren't they?" MF said. "But you'd have to give it to Greg. You surely saw the power he possesses, don't you."

"I agree… His powers are truly devastating. Your planet sure has lots of interesting people, heheheh!"

"Of course, if you cannot rely on them, I am always here to lend you my support instead, along with my subordinates, the Elemental Brothers."

Megatron turned to him and said, "Now then, how about we come up with a plan to take down the ones that had been bugging us for so long?"

-

That night, the Smashers were taking a rest in one of the room in the hideout area. Because this is a planet of robots, they do not eat the same kind of food the people from Tooneria eats. Luckily though, they had bought their own food beforehand and so they ate it as dinner. "And I was looking forward to delicious cuisines in this place," Yoshi grumbled while gulping down his cup noodles.

"You can't-a really expect them to eat-a normal food in a planet of robots," Mario told him.

"Hopefully we don't have to stay here for too long," Peach said. "Otherwise we'll run out of our own food."

"ROB says that we will go to the bad guys tomorrow morning and give them a socking of their lifetime," Bowser said. "I can't wait to teach those baddies a lesson!"

-

The next morning…

Ruins

Devastation

Injured and dead people

That was the scene saw by ROB and his army when they arrived at the city. Buildings were all torn down and injured and dead robots were sprawled out all over the place, some still in one piece but some in pieces. "What happened here…?" DK asked.

"I can't believe it…" Optimus Prime said. "Did the Decepticons do this?" As the rescue squad was helping out the injured ones, OP quickly ran up to one of the robots and asked, "What happened here?"

"The group of people that the Decepticons summoned from another planet attacked yesterday night," the robot replied. "It was way too sudden and we had no time to defend ourselves or contact you. I dare day that this casualty is the greater than any invasion in the past…"

"This is horrible…" Peach said with a look of horror.

"Those bad guys sure don't show mercy…" Yoshi said.

OP went up to ROB, who was looking down at the ground, and asked him, "Your majesty, the Decepticons must not be forgiven for such an action! They have gone too far! We must put an end to them already!"

ROB remained silent for a while, but then he said, "Attacking our castle is one thing, but going after the citizens and the city is another… A kingdom is not only compromised of the royal family, but also the citizens that are being ruled over by the royal family. What point is there in a kingdom if there are no citizens? I have always looked after the people as my children and bearers of hope for the future, and yet those fools dare trample on the seeds of the future…" His head shot up and his eyes glowed with red light to imply the rage that was going within him. "Tell me, Optimus Prime? Can a father sit still knowing that his children are being bullied? Those Decepticons have gone too far for their own good! This time they are really asking for it!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Another thing to take note: I do not plan for this story to be extra long either. It may have at most around ten chapters only, and you can see that the intense parts are already beginning. I promise you that there will be lots of action starting next chapter, so look forward to it!

**Trivia:  
**1. Greg, Lobster, Sabretooth, and Zik are all named after actual members of the One Piece forum, AP Forums. There are many vicious and barbaric beasts in that forum, but I picked out four that I found to be the most terrible.


	4. Fall of ROB

**Chapter 4  
Charge into the Fortress! The Fall of ROB!**

**

* * *

  
**

Within the bottom floor of the Decepticon fortress was a cafeteria-like place for the evil robots to gather around to enjoy and have spare time.

"Hey, you heard about the massive destruction those people from AP Flums and the Elemental Brothers caused?" a random robot asked his partner.

"Yeah, they totally wetted everybody's pant in the city! But robots do not pee and don't wear pants! Yohoho! Robot joke!"

"I have never seen such destruction in my life! I can only imagine those damned Autobots getting owned badly if they dare mess with us so long as we have those people on our sides!"

"Hahaha! I bet they must be cowering with fear in the corner after seeing the remains of the city already!"

"Hahahaha!"

As they continued to laugh and tell each other tales, one of the robots got up and walked to the door for whatever reason. Then a truck suddenly smashed right through the door, not only tearing done the whole thing but also ramming the robot, sending him all across the room and crashing into the wall violently.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

All the Decepticons instantly shot up from their seat in shock at the truck that just barged in. "What the?!"

The truck backed up out of the smoke created from the destruction and could see its silhouette changing into a robot. When the smoke cleared, not only was Optimus Prime standing there, but ROB, along with his entire army of Autobots and the Smashers, were all standing behind the busted door.

Just by simply looking at their faces, one could tell the expression they currently are possessing: RAGE!

Rage! Anger! Wrath! Fury! No other words can describe all their feelings better than those words! They all stood their trembling violently with pure anger and their eyes were in the form of crescents that glowed in bloody red light. The heat of their anger was terrifying that everything around them melted and with every step they took, the ground shook violently and cracks spread out all across the place!

Okay, that part is way too exaggerating…

The Decepticons backed off in shock and fear for they did not expect the Spanish Inqui… I mean… they did not expect them to show up at a time like this. "It's the Autobots!" they gasped. "How dare they barge into this place like this!?"

Before the villains had a chance to act, ROB shouted at the top of his voice, "GET THEM ALL!!!"

With a loud war cry, the Autobots, along with the Smashers, charged forward like a group of stampeding bulls and engaged with the Decepticons, who were not ready at all to take on them.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!! CRAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"You vile beings!" OP shouted as he took a powerful swing from arm to smash away a group of robots. He then spun around to grab a nearby robot and then lifted him up into the air before throwing him across the place to smash down other robots. "You have gone too far for your own good!"

POW SMASH CRASH BANG POW!!!!

"Burn!" Bowser shouted. He opened his mouth and a powerful blast of fire came out from his mouth and incinerated the robots before him and they all screamed with agony from the burning sensation. "Take this!" Bowser closed his mouth again and then ran forward to give a powerful head slam into the burning robots and smashed them all across the place violently.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"Spinning Kong!!!" DK spread out his arms and spun around to smash away the robots that were surrounding him. He stopped spinning and then lifted up both arms to smash them onto the floor with such a force that a shockwave was released to make the robots fall over.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!

Diddy latched onto the head of a robot and shook and strangle him violently and almost looked like he was going to pull of his head. He then kicked off the robot's face and into the air where he pulled out an orange from underneath his hat to throw at the robot, blasting him in the face.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!

"Eat my eggs!" Yoshi shouted as he threw a barrage of eggs at his enemies, not only pummeling them over and over but also stopping them in their tracks. He instantly morphed into an egg and rolled forward to bowl them away. The egg cracked and he emerged from it to instantly head smash a robot that was about to sneak attack on him.

POW!!!!!

"Hiya!" Lucario dashed into the body of a robot and palm thrust him in the stomach really hard and left behind a dent on it. He grabbed the robot by the waist and then flung him across the place to smash down the others. Another robot tried to hit him from behind, but he warped behind him in a blink of an eye and gave him a kick up the butt. Yet another robot appeared behind him again but Lucario jumped to perform a flipping kick up his chin to knock him away.

SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!!! POW!!!!!

Luigi ran around while screaming his head off as a robot gave chase and tried to hit him with a sword, but the man in green was not only fast, but also very good at dodging attacks and none of the hits landed at all. He leaped behind a table that got cut in half by the robot and quickly grabbed a chair and tossed it at the robot to knock him silly. Out of rage, the robot tossed himself at Luigi with his sword raised, but Luigi unknowingly gave him a powerful uppercut that sent him up to the ceiling in flames.

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!! CRAAAAAAASH!!!

"What…?" Luigi said with a head full of question marks.

"Hiya!" Peach rushed at a group of rather short robots and knocked them all away with a single swing of her golf club. When another robot tried to get her from the side, she quickly spun around and smacked her butt against his face to blow him away with a burst of glittering hearts. She took off her crown and flung it into the face of another robot to disrupt his attack, and then she thrust the golf club into his face.

CONK!!! WHACK!!!

Mario ran right up to a robot and jumped to perform an uppercut into his chin and sent him flipping backwards. From the air, Mario tossed himself down onto another robot and landed a flying kick on him before kicking back into the air and stomping on the head of another one. He once again bounced into the air and spun like a cyclone and shot out fireballs all over the place and burned the robots in their heads.

POW SMASH CRASH BANG!!!

The chaos raged on between the Autobots and Decepticons, and it was looking clear the Autobots were having the upper hand. During the chaos, some of the evil robots spotted ROB standing in the middle of the place, and they said, "Get the king! Once he's dead, victory is ours!" And they tossed themselves at him.

ROB's eyes glowed with bright red color and his head spun 360 degrees while releasing a powerful beam that pierced through the robot and sliced their exterior, gravely injuring them.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

Next, missile launchers came out from ROB's base and he fired missiles into those robots and blew them into pieces. Another robot was charging into him from the front and ROB activated his boosters to fly at him and grabbed him by the waist and with a powerful pull, he tore the robot's body in half!

"Eeks! That guy is a monster!!!" screamed the robots.

"And this is what you deserve for angering a monster that is me!" ROB said furiously before throwing the torn robot at them. He landed onto the floor again and said to OP, "You take command here! I will go and face Megatron myself!"

OP nodded and said, "Be careful, your majesty!" And he went back to punching down his opponents.

"C'mon! Bring it!" Bowser shouted as he clawed down another opponent. "I can take on you guys anytime! I'm chock full of strength!" As he continued to assault his opponents mercilessly, someone crashed down from the top and landed in front of him with a thud.

"F---ING DIE ALREADY!!!!!" screamed the person. He thrust out his hands to the side and released a burst of aura that blasted away the robots that were next to him.

BANG!

"Yikes! You're hitting us, Greg!" shouted the robots.

"You're human…" Bowser commented when he saw Greg. "I take that you're one of those warriors summoned from our planet, eh? Won't make any difference! I'm going to trash you!" He jumped forward and swung his claws but Greg easily caught him incoming arm with his hand and flung him aside, but Bowser managed to land on his feet and slid backwards a couple of distance.

Greg charged at him with one arm pulled back and swung it forward to punch Bowser and he blocked the attack with his palm, but Greg kept on throwing punches at Bowser rapidly and the turtle was having a hard time defending himself. "Whoa! This guy is something!" Bowser thought nervously. Suddenly, Greg leaped up and grabbed him by his horns and then pulled him up into the air before hurling him backwards. "YIKES!!!"

Luckily, Lucario jumped and caught Bowser despite his size and weight and landed safely onto the floor. "Are you all right?" Lucario asked him.

"I'm really gonna get that guy!" Bowser growled angrily, ignoring Lucario's concern. He was going to go for another round but Lucario charged at Greg before him. "Hey! He's my prey!"

"Ha!" Lucario pulled back his arm and thrust his palm forward for an attack and Greg also dashed forward and unleashed a punch, and both the attacks came together really hard. They both shot back from the force of the impact and Greg immediately took off at Lucario again, who jumped up to avoid the dashing punch and quickly hurled an aura sphere at him.

Greg turned around and easily shattered the incoming sphere using only his fist and then he jumped into the air at the same time Lucario fell down and performed a diving kick at him. "FLYING KICK OF F---!!!!"

Lucario quickly jumped away to avoid the kick that easily tore a hole on the floor. "Such power…" Lucario commented.

-

"Megatron! Come out at once!" ROB yelled loudly as he walked down a long hallway. "How far do you plan to carry on your heinous acts? I'm going to put an end to you today and now!"

Suddenly, the Decepticon leader popped up in front of him without a word, much to ROB's surprise. "Here I am, king," Megatron said. "How nice is it to see you again! Did you have a nice vacation on the other planet?"

"You will pay for what you have done!" ROB growled. His eyes glowed and a piercing beam shot out at Megatron, but the beam went through the evil robot and Megatron faded out of existence afterwards. "What?! A hologram?!"

Suddenly, the ceiling above him opened up and Master Fag came falling down with his fist pointing down at ROB. Before the robot had a time to react, the fist came in contact with him. "Damn!"

"Master Punch!" Master Fag yelled. When the fist came in contact with ROB's head, energy started pouring out from the robot's body and traveled down MF's arm.

"What's this…?" ROB thought in his mind. "My energy… It feels like it is being drained away!"

MF then pushed down his fist with force and the floor underneath ROB gave way and the robot king was sent crashing through the floors and fell back to the first floor with a loud crash that everyone stopped what they're doing and watched him. The Autobots and the Smashers were all shocked beyond words to see ROB lying on the floor weakly. "King!" they gasped.

ROB tried to get up, but he fell limp in trying to do so and could barely even talk. "My… energy…" he cried.

OP ran up to ROB and picked him up and said, "I do not feel energy running through you… You are in a critical condition, king!"

"What-a happened to you!?" Mario asked ROB.

Seeing that the king is in a critical condition, OP stood up with ROB in his arms and shouted loudly, "Everyone! Retreat for now! We cannot fight with our king in this condition!"

"What?! But I'm not satisfied yet!" Bowser complained. "I want to beat them all up first before leaving!"

"Once the leader has fallen, we have lost! Our situation is looking grim, so we must retreat for now and think of a plan! Everyone! Retreat at once!"

Listening to the words of OP, all the Autobots quickly stopped what they were doing and ran to exit the door. The Smashers also followed them, though Bowser was still grumbling under his breath about this.

"Haha! Look at them run!" the Decepticons laughed. "They got what they deserve!"

MF looked down all the way to the bottom floor from the hole that was created when he punched ROB through and smiled. "Heheh! Everything is going as planned!" he said.

Then the actual Megatron appeared and walked up to him and said, "Well done, Master Fag! The power of yours sure did us a great job! With the king gone, their fighting force has now been lowered greatly! So what if they still have Optimus Prime or the warriors from the other planet on their side? This time no matter how much fighting force they have, they will no longer be able to stand with the new powers that we have! Hahahahaha!!!"

-

Everyone was now back at the royal castle. Well, they're hiding in the secret safety hideout to be precise.

ROB was placed inside a container or sorts and there were several wires attached to him while computers placed around him showed conditions of his body. "This is bad…" the robotic doctor said while looking at the computer results. "His life force is dangerously low..."

"Will he be able to heal, doctor?" OP asked him.

"He will surely be healed to perfect condition, but it can take a whole day."

"Please do your best, doctor," OP said, and then he turned around and walked towards the exit of the room quietly sadly.

Peach was standing at the door when he approached and she asked him, "What do we do from now?"

"We can do nothing until the king is healed," he told her. "For now, let's just rest from the battle earlier…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Perhaps not a long chapter, but it sure is pretty action packed. More chaos will await in the future chapters!


	5. Autobots vs Decepticons

**Pointless Random Rambling**: Honestly speaking, I'm not very satisfied about The Subspace Emissary: Remixed's ending, but it's too late to do anything already…

**Chapter 5  
The Final War Begins! Autobots vs. Decepticons!**

**

* * *

  
**

The condition of the king was a shock to the Autobots and they have lost their will to fight after seeing their king down and out. They all sat around in the secret hideout with down faces and wondered what to do without a king to guide them.

Bowser slammed the table hard with his fist and growled angrily, "Damn! Those bastards really have gone too far! If only we got to fight a little longer back there, I would've destroyed them all!"

"Why did we come back again?" DK asked while munching on a banana.

"I wouldn't think it a good idea to continue fighting without someone strong to guide us," Luigi said. "Retreating was a good idea if you ask me."

"Well, let's-a just hope that-a ROB will recover soon," Mario said.

Then they could hear a loud voice shouting to them from the outside. "Everyone! There's something up in the sky! Come and see quickly!"

The Autobots were all startled by this sudden shouting and heeding to the call, they all got up and rushed for the staircase leading to the surface and the Smashers followed them also. They all made it to the outside and looked around for the thing that was being reported. One of the robots looked into the air and pointed out, "Look! There is something approaching! What is it?"

As the thing in the air got closer, it became clear on what it was. It was none other than the Decepticon's fortress flying up in the air using massive burners underneath it!

"That's the Decepticon's fortress!"

"What is it doing in the air?!"

"I didn't know their fortress can fly!"

"It's coming right towards us!"

-

Within the tallest part of the building, Megatron watched everyone's reaction down there from the window. "Haha! I bet you're all surprised by this!" he said to no one in particular. He turned to his henchmen who were piloting the flying fortress and commanded them, "Land here!"

"Yes sir!"

-

The burners underneath the fortress grew smaller and the fortress started to descend because of this. It landed on top of the gate and castle walls and crushed the whole thing underneath it. The fortress had landed in front of the royal castle. The Autobots all backed off in fear as they had never seen or expected such thing. "What the…? This is too exaggerating…" Luigi cried in fear.

"Wow! Look at that!" Diddy exclaimed. "Imagine our mansion doing the same thing!"

"Ha! So they came up to me when I was planning to go after them myself!" Bowser said delightfully. "This should save the trouble of walking!"

Optimus Prime came out to the front and said, "The Decepticons! What are they planning by doing this?!"

Megatron's voice was then broadcasted loudly to everyone. "Listen up, you Autobots! It is time you give up the throne to me! Your king is now in no condition to do anything, and you are all helpless before my power! This time I will show you the power of us Decepticons! Resistance is futile! You will all be annihilated!"

However, OP replied loudly and angrily, "We will never surrender ourselves to you! Even if the king is down, we will not give you the throne so long as I stand here! I will fight in place of the king and guide this planet to liberation from your hands!" He turned around to face his followers and said, "Fellow Autobots! We must not let the Decepticons do as they please any longer! We are all warriors and guardians of this planet and we must defend it to the end! For the sake of the planet and our king, who is in grave condition, we must put an end to their atrocities once and for all! Do you agree with me?"

His words of encouragement struck the Autobots deeply, and they all raised their hands yelling, "We will fight alongside you! We fight for the planet and for the king!"

"That is the spirit, Autobots!" OP said before turning to face the fortress again. "Now is the time to end this once and for all! Go for it with everything you've got!"

"You people are planning to come against me no matter what, right?" Megatron's voice said. "Fine, we will show you the true terror if you insist on fighting us!" No sooner after he said this, the gates of the fortress flung open and Decepticon robots came pouring out in large amounts, each with weapons in their hands and yelling loud war cries.

"Fight, everyone!" OP said to his followers while pointing at the incoming enemy. "Do not let them lay a hand on the castle! Push them all back! Attack!" Under his command, the Autobots all charged straight at their enemies along with the Smashers.

"All right! Time for round two!" Bowser said with enthusiasm.

The fighting forces of both sides clashed into each other and the fight was on!

CRASH SMASH POW BANG BOOM KAPOW!!!!

"Take this!!!" Bowser threw a fist into the body of a robot so hard and knocked it backwards. DK caught the robot when it flew into his arms and then flung him across the air where he crash landed on some other robots.

A robot tried to hit Diddy with a rod, but the monkey jumped around with speed to avoid every single hit. When the robot thrust it forward again, Diddy landed onto the top of it and then bounced up into the air before firing peanuts from his gun at the robot, but it didn't do any good. "Haha! What's that supposed to be?" the robot asked, laughing.

Diddy landed and tossed an orange at him, but the robot also caught it. Quick as a flash, Diddy fired peanuts at the orange again, causing it to explode in the robot's hand and blasting him out of sense.

BANG!

"Charge!" Peach shouted as she rode on top of Yoshi who ran across the battlefield headbutting anyone standing his way. Peach also held up a golf club to the side and knocked down anyone next to her.

"Take this!" A robot slammed down his Sword on Mario who moved aside and jumped up to take a swing to the robot's face. Angrily, the robot tried to hit him with the sword again, but Mario fell back down before he got hit and then jumped up to give the robot an uppercut to the chin.

POW!

"Why you?!" the robot growled angrily. He tried to hit Mario again but the plumber ran underneath him and got behind him before charging up fire in his hand and then delivering a fire punch into his back. When the fist touched the back of the robot, a burst of fire was released and it sent the robot propelling forward. "AYEEEE!!!"

Luigi, who had been running around doing nothing the whole time, saw the robot being sent at him and thus jumped away to avoid getting hit. "Phew…" he said. Then another robot appeared before him and smiled wickedly before pointing and firing a gun at him. "EEKS!!" Luigi shrieked and jumped out of the way in time.

"Not the fighting type, are you?" the robot said while continuing to fire at him, but Luigi kept on jumping around to avoid getting shot. "Haha! Cowards like you are fun to make tease on!"

Luigi hopped back to a safe distance and said, "Where's the fun in that!?"

"I like to see them run around and wet their pants! Haha!"

"You're so cruel! Do not underestimate me! I can be strong when I have too!" Luigi said, doing a karate stance.

"Hahaha! Just look at you! You don't look strong at all!" the robot fired at Luigi again, who once again avoided by jumping away.

"I'll show you!" Luigi shouted. "Hiya!" And he ran at the robot and charged his hand with electricity to release a thunder punch into his body. The punch looked weak, but amazingly, it struck the robot powerfully and caused him to propel backwards.

"YAAAAA!!!"

CRASH!!!

"Whoa… I actually did it…" Luigi said.

-

"Ha!" Luigi gave a flying to his enemy and knocked him down before spinning around to give a sudden palm thrust into the face of another robot.

"Take this!" a robot shouted, firing his gun at Lucario. The Pokemon did a back flip into the air and fired an aura sphere immediately upon landing and blasted the robot in the body. "Yeow!"

Suddenly, Lucario could sense something approaching. "A different aura…" he said.

Then the gate of the fortress flung open the second time and this time a large machine built in the likeliness of a lobster came walking out. Within the cockpit that is situated at the head, one could see a lobster inside piloting it. "What is that?!" one of the Autobots asked.

"You bunch of f---tards do not know when to give up, do you?" Lobster said angrily. "You piece of good for nothing trashes! I'm going to make sure you get f---ed up real good! Die and burn in hell already, all of you!"

Two Autobots immediately ran up to the mech to attack it, but the pincers of the mech opened up and extended forward to catch them. Both the robots were lifted into the air and they struggled to break free.

"Here I come!" Bowser shouted, charging for the head of the mech. The mech threw both the robots at him to try and hit him, but Bowser leaped up into the air to avoid it and then fell in the direction of the cockpit and threw a punch, but the pincers came up in front of it to block the hit. Bowser fell back in front of the mech and then jumped back again to avoid getting caught by the pincers when they tried to get him. "Ha! Can't catch me!"

"F--- off and die, jerk!" Lobster yelled angrily. The pincers rose into the air and then slammed down hit Bowser, but once again the turtle jumped out of the way and then breathed fire at it from the side. The mech, however, was fireproof and was safe from the attack. It emerged from the stream of fire much to Bowser's surprise and one of the pincers launched at him and caught him.

"What the?!" Bowser fought to struggle off from the pincer which was trying to crush him into two pieces.

"You're dead!" Lobster said. Suddenly, DK came ramming into the side of the mech really hard and caused the pincer to let go of Bowser. The moment he landed, Bowser threw himself forward and punched into the head of the mech and pushed the whole thing backwards. The cockpit glass was very durable however, so it did not break.

"That is what you get for trying to kill me!" Bowser said.

"You bunch of s---heads! I'm going to make you feel like you were never born from your weed-smoking crack whore mother!" Lobster growled. Then the lobster mech started to change form. The mech stood upright using newly formed legs and the pincers became longer. It had transformed into a humanoid lobster mech if I were to put it in the simplest way. "You're dead meat now!" The mech started smashing the ground rapidly with its pincers and tried to smash Bowser and DK.

"Whoa! Watch it with that thing!" DK cried. Both the gorilla and the turtle got away from the rampaging mech as it chased after them while hammering all the way. The robots all got out of the lobster mech's way to avoid getting caught in it.

While running, Bowser whipped out a bottle full of petroleum and lit up the string on the cap and threw it backwards, but the bottle was smashed down by the pincer before it hit the cockpit. However, the explosion that was created when the bottle struck the ground caused the mech to flinch and back off. "Now's the chance!" Bowser shouted. Both he and DK spun around and leaped forward to punch the mech simultaneously in the body, knocking it onto its back.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"Argh! How dare you assholes do this f---ing thing to me?! Don't you realize how long it took me to build this?!" Lobster shouted angrily while struggling on the controls to get the mech back up.

"I can understand considering your size," Bowser commented.

"You got a problem with me looks?! Go look in a mirror yourself first, turtle s---head!"

"What did you call me?!"

The mech managed to get back onto its feet again and then it instantly swiped its pincer across itself to hit Bowser and DK, but they dodged it with ease. When DK landed, a shadow loomed over him and he turned around in time to see a Decepticon robot bringing down an axe on him. DK quickly jumped out of the way in the nick of time when the axe came cleaving into the ground, and then he jumped at the robot and socked it hard in the face. After that, he picked up the axe and charged straight at the lobster mech.

"Hiya!" He leaped at the mech and swung down the axe, but the pincer caught the axe and halted the attack.

"You think you can take me down with a piece of s--- like that?" Lobster asked before flinging both DK and the axe away.

VROOOM!!!

"Uh?" Lobster turned the direction where the engine sound was coming from and saw OP in his truck form driving straight at him. The mech raised its pincers to halt the incoming truck. When OP crashed into the mech, he pushed the mech across the ground without slowing down at all. "Ack!"

After keeping this up for a while, OP changed back into his robot form before quickly grabbing the mech by both its arms and flinging it high into the air. He then whipped out a large gun and open fired at the mech while it was still in air, blasting holes in its body.

BANG BANG BANG BANG!!!

"Gaaaaaah!!! It's ruined!!!" Lobster screamed like crazy. "And it's all your f---ing fault!!!"

The lobster mech fell back down and exploded in a blast upon crashing.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

"Dang, you took my spotlight…" Bowser grumbled.

The fight between good and evil raged on, and while this went on, something was happening to the fortress. The roof of the lower front portion of the fortress opened up and a large cannon slowly rose out from it and took aim at the royal castle. OP saw this and shouted to everyone, "Everyone! Look!"

"It's time that you lot know what true fear is!" Megatron's voice said loudly. "This is the Photon Destroyer Cannon! It can create a powerful explosion that totally annihilates anything standing in the way!"

"Don't tell me he's trying to destroy our castle!?" one of the Autobots gasped.

"The downside to this however, is that is takes a really long time to charge. About fifteen minutes to do so."

"Fifteen minutes! We'll have to try and stop the cannon before it's too late!" OP said after hearing this.

"How do we do it?" one of the robots asked him.

"The only way to stop it is to destroy the cannon's controls, and that means we must get inside the fortress first!"

"Let-a me do eet!" Mario said.

OP turned to him and said, "Can I trust you on this then? You are the warriors chosen by the king, so I believe that you are able to do it!"

"You can rely on me! I'll stop da cannon from firing!" Mario told him, and after saying this, he rushed straight for the opened gates of the castle and went inside.

"Hurry up! It's all up to you, Mario!" OP shouted to him.

Bowser came up to him and said, "Are you saying that Mario is going inside and nag all the fun himself? I won't let him take all my spotlight!"

"I think it is best that we all go in and give Mario our support," Lucario said to the other Smashers.

"Good idea," Peach said. "He can't do everything by himself."

"Let's us go then!" Yoshi said, and so they all ran towards the direction of the fortress.

"It's all up to you, Smashers!" OP said to them, and then he shifted his eyes to the cannon. "You must stop the cannon before the symbol of our planet gets destroyed!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The real action will began starting the next chapter. I will try to make the upcoming fights as exciting as possible.


	6. Photon Destroyer Cannon

Some of you here may notice size issues about the Transformers since they are supposed to be gigantic and towering compared to the Smashers. Like I said in the past that I always alter characters in some way, the size of the robots have been toned down to at least two meters or shorter in this story so that the Smashers do not get dwarfed by their sizes. Please keep this in mind.

**Chapter 6  
Raid the Fortress! Stop the Photon Destroyer Cannon!**

**

* * *

  
**

Mario ran through the interior of the fortress with great panic in hope of finding a way to stop the Photon Destroyer Cannon before it finishes charging. "Where is da control room?" he wondered. He tried to recall the design of the fortress and the location the cannon was at. Using this method, he had a slight idea on which room might lead to the controls for the cannon. "Da cannon looks like eet eez coming out from da second floor, and I am on da second floor. Da controls must be on theez floor too!"

He looked around for any doors and laid his eyes on a large door that wrote: _Photon Destroyer Control Room_.

What a stroke of luck! The key to the solution had been lying in front of his eyes all along! There was no time to celebrate over this as Mario ran straight for the door and opened it. The moment he stepped inside, a stream of fire was shot at him. "Lame!"

"Whoa!" Mario quickly rolled to the side in the nick of time to avoid the fire attack. He looked at the source of fire and saw a muscular man in black suit with a symbol of a flame embedded in the front, and the person also sported a red Mohawk. "Who are you?"

"I am the Elemental Brother of Fire, Lamorz," the man introduced himself. "I am under the orders of Master Fag as well as Megatron to stop anyone from trying to mess with the Photon Destroyer Cannon!"

"I must-a stop da cannon before eet eez fired!" Mario told him.

"I told you that nobody is going to stop the cannon! There is only ten minutes left until it fires. Do you think you can stop it in time so long as I am here? Dream on! I will burn you into ashes!" Lamors then pointed his arm at Mario and shouted, "Lame!" And then a stream of fire shot out from the palm of his glove.

Mario quickly leaped away again and attacked with his own fireballs. Lamorz, however, opened his hand towards the incoming fireball and absorbed them into his glove! "What-a?!" Mario said in shock.

"I see that you're using fire flower gloves too," Lamorz said. "I, too, use fire flower gloves, but of higher quality. Not only can I produce fire from my hands, but I can also absorb fire. Your attacks are useless against me! Lame!" He opened wide his fingers and shot out a stream of fire again that Mario avoided by running away.

After dodging the fire, Mario charged straight for Lazmorz and leaped at him to punch him, but Lamorz moved back and blocked the fist with his hand and took a jab at Mario's face. After Mario was punched back, Lamorz shot out fire again. "Lame!"

"Waaa!" Mario was consumed and pushed back by the flame, but he put it out by rolling along the floor. When Lamorz tried to burn him again with the same move, he quickly leaped up into the air and shot down fireballs, but they were also absorbed by Lamorz.

"I told you fire attacks will not work on me!" Lamorz told him.

Mario landed and pulled back his right arm and the fist set on fire as he charged forward. He threw the punch at Lamorz, but he caught his fist with his hand and absorbed the fire before throwing his own fire punch at Mario.

POW!

"Ow!"

"Lame!" Lamorz shot out a stream of fire again, but Mario quickly reached underneath his suspenders and pulled out a large piece of yellow blanket and shielded himself with it. Strangely enough, the fire spread out in both directions upon hitting the blanket and it wasn't even burned up by the fire too! "What?! How is that possible!?"

"Theez blanket eez made-a from a special type of feather that-a haz reflective properties like-a mirror," Mario explained as he tied the blanket behind him like a cape.

"So what's about it? It's not like you can defeat me with that by reflecting my fire back to me. I can even absorb my own fire!"

"He's right," Mario thought. "I cannot-a defeat-a him using fire attacks of any kind. But-a what-a eez more important now eez da cannon!" He shifted his eyes to a large reactor-like device placed at the end of the room and saw some buttons and monitors on it. There was the time displayed on the monitor, and Mario was shocked that there is only 3 minutes left! "Mamamia!"

"Haha! You can see that time is running out!" Lamorz said. "There is nothing you can do to stop it either!"

"I must-a stop da cannon at-a all cost!" Mario thought. Charging up one fist with fire, he ran straight for the reactor to ready to punch it.

"Oh no you don't! Lame!" Lamorz shot out a stream of fire at Mario, but he stopped right in his path immediately and the fire went by a few centimeters before his nose. Lamorz then charged at him and threw a kick that Mario quickly avoided by ducking down. Frustrated by the villain, Mario angrily threw the fiery fist at him by Lamorz easily caught the fist and absorbed the fire before kicking Mario away in the guts.

"Oof!"

"Give up! There is no way you can destroy the controls!" Lamorz told him. There is only a few seconds left before the cannon fires!"

-

Outside, the robots could see the cannon's turret starting to glow brightly, signifying that it was going to fire any moment. "Oh no! The cannon is about to fire!" they cried.

"Mario! Please! Destroy it quick!" Optimus Prime shouted loudly.

-

"I am getting bored of playing with you too, so I'll burn you to crisps with my strongest attack!" Lamorz said. He placed up his arm and his palm started to charge up with a bright orange light. "Get ready to be incinerated by the Lamethrower!"

Quick as flash, Mario ran up to him and when he was in range, he spun around and the tip of the cape came in contact with Lamorz and caused him to spin around and face the other direction. It was right at this moment the fire was released from his hand and went right into the controls, destroying it.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

"WHAT?!?!?!" Lamorz screamed with shock.

-

Outside, the cannon started to shake violently and smoke and sparks came out from all around it. Finally, the floor underneath it gave way and the cannon crashed back into the castle with a bang.

The Decepticons were shocked that the Photon Destroyer Cannon was destroyed, but the Autobots were allexcited. "Mario did it! He destroyed the cannon!" they exclaimed.

"That's the way, Mario!" OP said. He turned to his fellow robots and said, "The Smashers are fighting within the fortress for us! We must not let them down! C'mon, let us take down every single Decepticon here and leave no prisoners! Autobots, transform and roll out!

-

"What?! The Photon Destroyer Cannon is destroyed?!" Megatron said in shock after learning about it. "How is that possible!?"

Master Fag, who was standing next to him, said, "It seems that the Smashers have infiltrated the fortress and destroyed it from within. They truly are capable people! Heheheh!"

"Dammit! I can't believe how strong they can be!" Megatron said angrily, punching the window and making hole on it.

"You don't have to go surging your anger into non-animated things," MF told him. "Don't worry; the Elemental Bros. will surely deal with them, and let us not forget the AP Flums."

-

"Dammit! What have you done?!" Lamorz shouted angrily at Mario. "You've ruined the cannon!"

"You're da one who destroyed eet," Mario told him. "Though eetz true I made-a you spin around with da cape."

"The boss won't be happy with this, but I'll make for it by killing you here and right now!" Lamorz said angrily. He lifted both his arms and fire charged up in his hands. "Lame Attack!" He leaped at Mario with both hands on fire and slammed it down in an attempt to slam him on the head, but Mario easily avoided it by jumping aside. "I'm not going to miss with my second attack! Lamethrower!" He opened wide his fingers to release fire, but before he could do anything, the door behind him opened and peanuts shot at high velocity bonked into the side of his head and caused him to flinch. "Ouch!"

Suddenly, the arms of DK and Bowser grabbed him and both the Smashers lifted him up and ran straight for the nearest wall. "Timber!" DK yelled.

"Charge is a better word!" Bowser corrected him.

"What are you guys doing?! Stop!!!" Lamorz screamed in panic. The Smashers kept on running and then smashed his head through the wall as if he was a log.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKS!!!!!" Lamorz was then thrown out from the hole on the wall and he shot down to the ground like an arrow and crashed.

CRASH!

"That should do," Bowser said, dusting his hands and returning to Mario along with DK.f

"We defeated one!" DK said happily.

Then the rest of the Smashers came into the room and Yoshi said, "You destroyed the cannon, Mario!"

"I didn't-a really do eet," Mario told him. "But eetz da same thing anyway."

"Now the castle should be safe from destruction," Peach said. "But the war is still going on…"

"Then we will have to destroy their boss then!" Bowser said. "C'mon, let's beat up the person behind this and put an end to the fight! I say we split up and look for any enemies and give them a good beating!"

"Good-a idea," Mario said. "C'mon, let's slit into groups of two and move out-a!"

And thus everyone separated into groups of two and went off in a random direction. Mario and Luigi went together, Yoshi and Lucario went together, DK and Diddy went together, and…

"Mario! How can you ditch me?!" Peach shouted to the running away Mario.

"C'mon! Let's go together! I'll show you strong I am by protecting you!" Bowser said to her while giving her a pat on the shoulder.

-

After running through the hallways and staircases, the Kongs came to the outside on top of a large balcony. "Where is this place?" DK asked.

The both of them walked with awareness towards the center of the area, but then without a warning, a part of the floor opened just besides DK and Zik came shooting out from it and threw a punch into his face. "DEATH!!"

POW!

DK fell back from the punch and Zik zipped back into the floor as fast as he appeared. "What was that?!" he asked.

"Some guy just popped out to punch you and went back down again!" Diddy said. Suddenly, Zik popped out from another hidden trap door next to him and socked him in the face before disappearing into it again. "Ow!"

"DEATH!"f

"Why you?!" DK said angrily. He got into defensive position to take on the enemy. Zik started popping out around him as fast as the blink of an eye and punched him from all sides nonstop. "Ah! Ow!"

"DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH!"

"Ow! Stop it!" DK cried while desperately shielding himself.

"I'll get you!" Diddy said as he jumped at where Zik was popping out from, but he got sent flying by a punch instead. "Ow!"

"DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH TO PRIMATES!!!" Zik shouted over and over as he rapidly socked DK all over the body.

"Enough is enough!" DK shouted furiously. Out of rage, he reached his hand to Zik just as he was popping out from the floor and caught him. DK pulled the villain out of the floor and then with a powerful slam, he smashed him against the floor so hard that it shattered into pieces.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

Zik crashed through several floors from the force of the slamming and finally came to stop when he reached the first floor. Both Diddy and DK looked down the hole created and Diddy said, "You did it!"

"That guy is annoying!" DK stated.

"If you do find him annoying, then you are in for something even more annoying," said a voice. The Kongs turned to the source of voice and saw a person standing at the far end of the balcony, and so they got into fighting stance. The person looked identical to Lamorz but there was a thunderbolt symbol on his suit instead and his Mohawk was also yellow instead of red. Asides from that, he looked every way just like Lamorz.

"Hey! Isn't that the same guy you threw out of the building earlier?!" Diddy asked.

"I am the Elemental Brother of Lightning, Craplord," the person said. "Now that you are here, I will shock you to death!"

-

"Why must I be with you?!" Peach grumbled as she unwillingly tagged behind Bowser.

"Don't be so angry," Bowser told her. "You can guarantee absolute safety if you walk alongside me! Mario can't protect you that well, you know. Hey, a door!" Bowser went to the door and opened it and allowed Peach to go in first. "Ladies first!"

They both stepped out into a large balcony similar to the one DK and Diddy were at. "We're outside already…" Peach said.

Bowser looked around the place and commented, "There's nothing here at all. Let's go back inside." Just as he was turning around however, a strong gale suddenly whipped up and the both of them were blown back into the wall. Okay, to be precise, only Peach got blown since Bowser was too heavy to be moved around like this.

"Ow!" Peach cried when she hit the wall.

"What's with the sudden storm?!" Bowser asked. The wind died down again and Bowser looked around and eventually saw someone in the sky. "Hey, there's someone flying up there!"

The person looked exactly like Lamorz and Craplord, but there was a symbol of a tornado on his suit and his Mohawk was blue instead. He was encased within a tornado which was helping him staying in air. "I am the Elemental Brother of Wind, Suckhard," he said.

"You look just like that guy from earlier, but with blue hair instead of red," Bowser pointed out.

"You must be talking about Lazmorz," Suckhard said, slowly descending onto the floor. "There are three of us Elemental Brothers, each representing the element of fire, lightning, and wind."

"That doesn't sound very complete for a set of elements…"

"However, do not misunderstand our relationship from the name. We are in no way brothers and we are not related to each other in any way. The fact that we all dress alike and look alike are pure coincidence. Before we gathered together, we do not know each other at all, but we all looked liked this when we first met each other." Suckhard then got into fighting stance. "That does not matter to you in any way, because I am going to tear you into pieces with the power of wind!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

In case anyone forgot: All members of the AP Flums, Master Fag, and the Elemental Bros. are my OP, but the names of the AP Flum members are named after actual people.


	7. Wind and Lightning

**Chapter 7  
Wind and Lightning! The Duel against the Elemental Bros.!**

**

* * *

  
**

On one of the fortress balconies, DK and Diddy found themselves face to face with one of the Elemental Bros. after they have defeated Zik, a member of the AP Flums. Lifting up both hands in front of him, Craplord charged up electricity and showed off some fancy electrical works within his hand saying, "Let us begin, shall we?"

"How do you do that?" Diddy asked curiously.

"Good question! There are microchips installed in my suit that allow me to generate electricity. Simple as that and nothing too deep or mysterious!"

"Cool!"

"It will be very cool to fry you with too! Behold the power of lightning!" Craplord raised his finger into the air and gathered electric at the tip before firing a beam at them. "Crap!"

"Watch out!" DK yelled, and both the Kongs jumped out of the way. DK immediately ran at the villain after landing from his jump and threw forth a punch, but Craplord easily avoided it by moving aside and then he simply touched DK in the side of his body and the ape was zapped. "Yeow!"

"Haha!" Craplord then pulled back his fist to deliver an electrically charged punch at him and sent him flying.

CRASH!

"Hey you!" Diddy ran to Craplord and tossed himself at him with one leg sticking forward to kick him, but Craplord fired a beam at him and zapped him. "Yeow!"

DK got back up and angrily threw another punch at Craplord who quickly moved away to avoid it, but DK turned after him and continued swinging his fists to hit the villain. While avoiding the barrage of fists, Craplord lifted his finger and charged up a beam to zap DK with it. "Crap!" The ape was shocked and fell back, but he retained his footing and angrily launched himself forward much to Craplord's surprise and rammed him in the stomach hard using his head.

POW!

"Oof!"

DK then pulled back his fist to deliver another punch into him and he was sent flying backwards and tumbling onto the floor. Craplord groaned in pain and stood back up saying, "You're not as bad as they say, Smasher. Looks like you will put up a decent fight after all! It's going to be more fun frying you afterwards!" He charged up electricity in between palms and then launched a medium-sized thunderbolt at him. "Piece of Crap!"

DK ducked underneath the attack and then ran forward to the villain, but what he didn't know was that when the thunderbolt hit the wall behind him, the thunderbolt split into pieces and spread out everywhere, some of which flying into DK from behind and shocking him. "Yeow!"

"Crap!" Craplord used this opportunity to zap DK with a finger beam.

"Ahhhh!!"

"You meanie! Take this!" Diddy shouted as he fired his gun at Craplord. The villain turned to him and fired mini electric bullets at each of the incoming peanuts and fried them.

"Ha! What is that supposed to be?" he taunted.

Diddy then ran towards the villain while firing his gun and the villain fired a beam at him also. Diddy leaped into the air just before he was shot and while in air, he fired more peanuts at him. Craplord also avoided the peanuts with ease and launched several beams at him, but Diddy pulled off an amazing air dodge—Matrix style—to avoid getting shot. As he flew above Craplord, he threw down an orange bomb. Craplord quickly jumped back to avoid the bomb just before it hit him and it exploded when it touched the floor. "Good thing I saw you use that while you and your friends raided the fortress back then," he thought. Suddenly, Diddy fell onto his face and the monkey latched onto him tightly. "Hey!"

"Take this! Hiya! Cha! Ra!" Diddy yelled while scratching him in the face rapidly as well as pummeling him, strangling him, and shaking his head back and forth.

"Get off me!"

While Diddy continued torturing Craplord, DK got back up and winded up a fist for a few seconds before throwing a punch into Craplord to smash him away, and Diddy jumped away the last second before the fist came in contact.

SMASH!

Craplord came to a stop from sliding across the floor and stood back up and said angrily, "Argh! I'm angry now! I'll just blast you down right now and real good!" He once again charged up electricity in between his palms before firing a thunderbolt at them. "Piece of Crap!"

Quick as flash, DK reached his hand to the floor and pulled up the cover of the secret door and used it as a shield to block the attack. The thunderbolt broke into pieces upon hitting the surface of the cover, but none of the pieces hit him. "Try and hit me now!" DK said as he ran forward with the cover held up in front of him like a shield.

"You think a crappy floor panel like that can block my attacks? Think twice!" Craplord said. "Crap!" He launched a beam at the cover but DK quickly hurled the cover forward and when it hit the beam in midair, it neutralized the beam and bounced into the air as a result. "What the?!" DK was able to get close to Craplord and grab him by the face before hurling him backwards and straight at Diddy, who landed a flying kick into him.

KICK!

Craplord fell back with a footprint on his face and mumbled, "So you used the metal to absorb the electric beam… Smart thinking… for a monkey…"

"You laugh at monkeys, monkeys laugh at you!" Diddy said to him, giving him a kick to the face again.

"Ow! Why you piece of crap!" Craplord said angrily. He stood back up and launched a bolt from his hand at Diddy, but the monkey evaded the attack and fired a peanut into his face. "Yeow!"

DK ran up to him from behind and tried to hit him with a kick, but Craplord got away in time and began charging up electricity all over his body and angrily said, "This settles it! I'm going to fry you all with my ultimate attack!" As electricity continued to surge throughout his body, he slowly floated up into the air, much to the Kongs surprise.

"He's flying!" Diddy exclaimed.

Craplord raised both hands into the air and gathered a large amount of electricity at the palms, and after charging it up for about four seconds, he shouted, "Huge Piece of Crap!!!!" And he brought down his hand really fast and launched a massive thunderbolt onto the surface of the balcony, engulfing both the Kongs within it.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!

The powerful thunderbolt created a massive explosion that swallowed everything in smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was nobody at all on the balcony except for Craplord, who slowly landed onto the floor. "Heheh! Not even your bones are left after getting fried by the power of lightning!" he said. "This is what you get for crossing the path of The Faggots!"

Suddenly, the floor underneath him opened and Diddy came shooting out from it and caught him in the face. "Surprise!" he yelled.

"What?! The secret trapdoor?!" Craplord gasped, and he was mauled once again by the monkey in the same manner.

DK came out from the trapdoor too and punched the villain in the stomach really hard and crashed him into the wall, leaving behind a crater on it.

CRAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"Gugh… Ow…" Craplord groaned. He looked in horror as DK stomped towards him like a rabid beast and raised his hand to cry, "Wait! No! I give up!"

"I can't hear you!" DK yelled angrily. He grabbed Craplord by his arms and began swinging him in circles various times, and the poor villain also banged his legs against the wall over and over due to being too near to it.

"OW! YEOW! OW! OW! YEOW! YEOW!!!"

After spinning in full circles for several rounds, DK let go of his hand and Craplord was tossed straight through the wall, crashing through it as well as more walls behind it.

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!

DK fell onto his butt because he was dizzy from the spin. Diddy ran up to the wall and looked through the various holes created on the wall and he could see the villain knocked out beyond words on the other end. "That's gotta hurt…" he said. "But he got what he deserved anyway! Great job, Donkey!"

"Phew… I could have a great big banana after all this…" DK said, wiping his forehead.

-

Meanwhile on the other balcony, there was also something else going on. Bowser and Peach stood face to face with the last of the Elemental Bros. "Your name sounds offensive…" Peach commented.

"I couldn't agree less…" Bowser agreed with a nod.

"Save the appreciation for later," Suckhard said as wind began to form around him. "I will blow you to your bones with the power of wind!"

"Nobody is appreciating you…" Peach said to him.

Suckhard got into fighting stance and pointed one arm at them and said, "This is the power of wind that is stored within Wind Dials, special shells found only in countries in the sky! The power of these winds is no ordinary wind! They are strong enough to blow down even brick walls!"

"Oh yeah? Show me then!" Bowser said.

"You will regret every saying that!" Craplord said to him with a smirk. "Suck Ball!" And then a spherical wind was shot at Bowser. When it hit him in the body, Bowser was blown backwards and crashed into the door behind him, knocking it down in the process.

"Whoa!"

"What?! The wind is that strong!?" Peach said in shock.

"Now you know that the power is the wind is not ordinary!" Suckhard said. "Do you still think you can defeat me?"

Bowser stepped into the balcony again and said, "So what if the power of wind is amazing and all? They are no match for my flames! Burn!" He took a deep breath and breathed out a large stream of fire in his direction.

"Suck!" Suckhard released a powerful gale from a shell-like device on his palm and the fire was 'shattered' and spread in every direction. "Suck Ball!" Suckhard followed up by shooting another wind ball at Bowser and flew him backwards again.

"Gah!"

Suckhard turned to Peach next and also shot a wind ball at her. She quickly ran away in time but Suckhard kept on firing wind balls at her. "Ya! Don't come after me!" she cried while running the best she could, though wearing a skirt proved to be troublesome when running around. She eventually tripped on her own skirt and was caught by a wind ball and blown into the wall. "Ah!"

"Don't you dare hurt Peach! Leave her out of this!" Bowser shouted angrily, running towards Suckhard.

Suckhard turned to him and released a powerful burst of wind, but Bowser mustered all his strength to his leg and fought against the wind. "A mere wind like this will not blow me down! I am a wall of metal that cannot be blown away!"

"A strong determination, but even the strongest wind can blow down a steel wall!" Suckhard said. "Suck a Lot!" And then a powerful sonic boom of sorts came out from the dial on his hand and Bowser was blown back from it.

BANG!

"Yaaaaa!!!" Bowser cried, but he got back up again and angrily breathed fire. Suckhard once again blew away the fire with his wind, but Bowser charged up to him right after the fire disappeared and swung his claws, and he barely hit Suckhard with it. Suckhard quickly released a burst of wind from his hand and blasted him away.

"Hiya!" Peach came running up to Suckhard and swung her golf club at him, but he easily caught the club with his hand and using the other hand, he attacked Peach with the sonic boom and blew her back.

BANG!

"YAAAAAA!!!"

Bowser got up and angrily shouted, "I told you not to drag her into this! I'll get you for this, you woman beater! Turtle Boulder!" He leaped up high into the air and withdrew into his shell before launching himself down at Suckhard, but the villain jumped out of the way. However, Bowser started rolling around like a wheel after he hit the floor and went after the villain.

"What?!" Suckhard gasped. He jumped out of the way again to avoid getting hit by the rolling spiked shell, but Bowser u-turned for another attempt and this time managed to hit Suckhard.

BANG!

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" Suckhard crashed back onto the floor in pain and got up and said, "You really got me that time… But I will not fall to this! Suck!" He shot out a powerful burst of wind from his hand at the incoming shell, but the shell was moving too fast to be blown back. "What?!"

BANG!!!

Suckhard was once again knocked away by the attack and he crashed back down. Bowser also stopped rolling and returned to his normal form and said, "Ha! Who's the one laughing in the end now?"

Suckhard painfully got back up and said, "Why you?! Don't get too cocky! I am going to be the one winning in the end! Suck…" Before he could unleash an attack however, Peach whacked him in the back of the head with her golf club.

WHACK!

"Yeow!" Suckhard turned around to see his attacker and Peach continued to attack him nonstop with the club, hitting him in various parts of the body. "Yeow! Ow! OW!!!"

"Take this! Take that! Take this and take!" Peach shouted angrily while going crazy with the club. "And then this!" She spun around and rammed him with her butt and blasted him backwards with a burst of glittering pink hearts.

Suckhard flew right into the hands of Bowser who lifted him and socked him in the belly and sent him crashing across the place.

CRASH!

"Haha! You still think you can win after all this?" Bowser laughed.

"If you make me angry, I can get scary too!" Peach, which the club placed against her shoulder, said to Suckhard.

Suckhard got up despite all the blows and said angrily, "I told you not to get cocky! I will do as I say and blow you down to bones! Behold my strongest attack that nobody had ever lived to tell the tale!" He stomped the floor and got into sump position before stretching out both arms to the side. Large amount of wind came out from the dials on his palm and spun around him like a tornado. The wind eventually became stronger and stronger that he floated into the air, and then the wind also started to mold itself into some shape. "Suck Donkey Balls!" Under Suckhard's words, the tornado had molded itself into the shape of horse made of wind.

"What's that?!" Peach gasped.

"You think an attack with a silly name like that can hurt us? Don't make me laugh!" Bowser commented.

"There are no survivors after witness Suck Donkey Balls!" Suckhard said angrily from within the body of the wind horse. "You two will be no different! Die! Neigh!" And then the wind horse stampede forward wildly.

"Did he just neigh like a horse himself?" Peach asked.

"I'm gonna show this jerk how to come up with better names for attacks!" Bowser said angrily. He got out a bottle filled with petrol from nowhere and flung it at the incoming enemy. "Koopa Fire Burst!" And he breathed out fire at the bottle to cause it to explode and releasing a powerful stream of fire forward.

The fire engulfed the horse and basically changed it from having a body of wind into a body of fire, and Suckhard was burned up within the fire also. "Yeow! It burns!!!" he cried.

Braving the heat, Bowser ran right into the air and punched Suckhard in the face really hard and sent him flying out. This caused the fire horse to 'explode' and specks of fire floated down everywhere. "Whoa!" Peach cried while avoiding the falling fire so as not to get her hair caught on fire.

Suckhard got up and rubbed his face and watched in horror as Bowser walked up to him. The turtle lifted him up by his collar and suddenly gave him a powerful headbutt into his forehead.

CRACK!

"Augh!"

"You said you're going to be the one winning, aren't you?" Bowser asked him. "Well, show me then! Show me that you can win! I don't even think you make a baby cry now!" He slammed the villain the floor hard and then stomped him in the back over and over, and the villain cried in sheer pain from it.

"GAH!!! AH!!! Have mercy!!!"

Bowser lifted him up by the neck and then said to him, "Sorry, but showing mercy was never part of my doing in the first place. I always make sure that whoever I fighting learn his lesson in the most painful method!" He gripped his hand around Suckhard's neck hard and started to strangle him, and then he walked up to the side of the balcony and held the villain in air. "There is one last thing I want to tell you before you die! And that is… Change your name!" And then he smashed down his other fist on top of the Suckhard's head, shooting him straight down the bottom.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

After watching his enemy crash down gruesomely to the ground below, Bowser dusted his hands and walked back to Peach, who said, "You're so harsh…"

"Those kinds of people deserve this anyway," Bowser said.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. The Power to Drain

**Chapter 8  
The Power to Drain! Mario Bros. vs. Master Fag!**

**

* * *

  
**

Somewhere within the interior of the Decepticon fortress, Lucario and Yoshi, who were teamed together, were running through the grand hallway. "There's nobody here at all," Yoshi commented. "I think they all went out to fight already."

"Do not lower your guard, father," Lucario told him. "I can sense the aura of someone around here. Even if it is weak, I can be sure it is an enemy."

Yoshi sniffed the air and said, "You're right! I do smell someone! He's seems to be quite near too."

BANG!

"Whoa!" Both Lucario and Yoshi jumped out of the way of a speeding bullet and took a good view at the person before them, Sabretooth.

"You good for nothing f---ing retards!" he said angrily with a gun in his hand. "You think you can get away with this by destroying the Photon Destroyer Cannon? I will not let you foul s---ty beings get away with this!"

"He is the one releasing the aura!" Lucario pointed out.

"Yep, he smells the same as the scent I sniffed up," Yoshi said.

"Your looks alone anger me!" Sabretooth said as he took steps closer to the two. "The fact that unexplainable and bizarre beings like you exist in the world makes me f---ing mad! The world is supposed to be realistic and devoid of odd creations and people with f---ing superpowers! Fiction is overrated! Realism is what makes the world go around and there is no room for fairy tale f---tards like you! Why don't just die already?!" He lifted his gun at them and pulled the trigger to fire bullets.

"Watch out!" Lucario shouted. Both he and Yoshi leaped out of the bullets way with ease and then Lucario dashed straight for Sabretooth with his arm pulled back.

"Whatever the hell you are, disappear from my sight right now!" Sabretooth shouted angrily. He fired straight at Lucario's face, but the Pokemon moved his head to the side with a swift speed and the bullet missed, and then he trust forward the arm that was pulled back.

"Force Palm!"

A burst of aura was released from his hand and into the face of Sabretooth, both burning him and sending him soaring backwards. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" And the man tumbled onto the floor, no longer conscious and his glasses were in pieces.

Lucario approached and looked at the fallen body of Sabretooth for a few seconds and then said, "He is out of commission. I fear that the length of this battle will arouse complaints among readers however…"

"WAH!!"

"Uh?" Lucario spun around to see Yoshi as he was the one who screamed just now. However, the green dinosaur was nowhere in sight, but there was a hole on the wall and it was never there in the first place. "Father?" Lucario ran to the newly made hole and looked through it and said, "The aura is heading this way!"

-

"How far are we going to keep running, Mario?" Luigi asked while puffing heavily from running to keep up with Mario.

"I don't-a know my way around-a theez place too…" Mario said. "But I'm sure we only have to keep-a moving up as Megatron must-a be up there! Hey, there eez a door there!"

They ran up to the door and went behind it and found themselves within a large and circular grand-looking room. "This place looks perfect for a ballroom dance," Luigi commented.

Mario saw someone standing on the far end of the room and said, "There eez someone there!"

The person clapped his hand and then stepped forward saying, "Congratulations on making your way this far! You Smashers really are as they say after all!"

"Who are you?" Mario asked him.

"It is my privilege to offer my name to famous people like you! I am none other than the godfather of The Faggots, Lord Woo Fagfort!" the man said. "But you may just refer to me as Master Fag!"

"So you are Master Fag!" Luigi asked.

"It seems that you know who I am after all!" Master Fag said with delight. "Hohoho! I didn't know I'm famous among you also! I heard that you have accomplished several feats, right? The most current one is the fall of Gamfax within your hands!"

"Are you not-a a memba of Gamfax?" Mario asked him.

"You have said well! I was indeed a user on the message boards of Gamfax, but I quit that place a long ago! I must say; you made me glad for putting an end to that monster of a website!"

"What do you mean?" Luigi asked. "You don't like Gamfax too?"

"Like? There is no such word in the dictionary when it comes to talking about Gamfax! A splendid man like me is not fit to be in a slum like that place! That is why I quit my membership there a long time ago and joined AP Flums, who is more respectable than Gamfax!"

"But I was told AP Flums is just as worse…"

"That may be true in most cases, but AP Flums contain one thing that Gamfax lacked, and that is knowledge!" MF explained to him. "You see, the people at Gamfax are like the biggest retards in the word! They are not stupid in the sense of Fools; the stupidity of that site is beyond words, so much that even Fools find it disturbing! AP Flums, as wicked as it may be, has knowledge and knows what they are doing! But alas, I decided that I was too great of a man to reside among someone's organization, therefore I put my membership on suspend and then created my organization which you all call as The Faggots! However, I still have close ties with AP Flums, which is why they are lending my support on this operation!"

"Eet duz not-a matter what-a you are doing!" Mario said. "The fact that-a you are lending your hand to da Decepticons in taking over theez planet is not-a right!"

"Yeah! Why are you helping the robots in this anyway?" Luigi asked. "What does this planet have to do with you?"

"Have you not heard?" MF asked him. "Megatron also wanted to take over the entire universe as well as your planet! Of course; it is the dream of any evil organization to become the greatest ruler of the world! With his power at my disposal, I can easily rule the whole of Tooneria and crown myself king!"

"You're nothing more than a greedy bad-a guy!" Mario said with a hint of anger after hearing this.

"So clichéd…" Luigi commented.

"We had a good long chat, haven't we?" MF said, holding up both palms in a sumo position. "Words are always good to exchange with each other, but there are some things that can only be solved using force! I have heard a lot of your feats, Smashers! Show me that you truly live up to your own little organization!"

Mario got into fighting stance to get ready for the fight but Luigi ran behind him instead. "You're asking for eet!" Mario said.

"Yeah! Mario will beat you up real good!" Luigi said.

"Hohoho! We will see about that!" MF said. As he continued to hold up his hands, some sort of white energy started to come around his palms. "Life Orb!" And then the energy balls were launched in the direction of the Mario Bros., but Mario jumped away with Luigi grabbing his pants from behind to avoid it.

"What-a eez that?!" Mario asked.

"How good of you to avoid that!" MF said. "It is not pain that you receive if you get hit by it, but you will be drained of your life force!"

"Wait-a minute! That-a sounds familiar to what-a ROB faced! Did-a you drain away his life force?"

"Of course I did! It was all part of Megatron's plan to get rid of the annoying pest so that things can be sorted out with ease!"

"How can you do such a horrible thing?!" Luigi said angrily. "And speaking of which, what's with that power anyway?"

"You have asked a good question, and therefore I shall answer you!" MF replied. He stood in a kung-fu position of bending his legs and pointing one palm in their direction. "This is the power I got from the Mizo Mizo Fruit! It is the power to drain away everything!"

**Note:** **Mizo is Japanese for 'Drain'. There are many variations for this word, but I chose this shortest variation.**

"Devil Fruit?" Mario said curiously.

"Just by placing my hands on things, I can drain away its energy until it becomes useless! I can also drain away the life of people and render them as good as dead bodies! Isn't this such a deadly power?"

"You're sick!" Luigi shouted.

"However, there is no need for me to touch my opponent as you can see from the attack just now. This power does not concern long range or short range! From whatever range, I can drain the life of people so long as my attacks touch them! It does not matter how far you run from me, for I can still get you so long as you are within my sight!"

"I will not-a let you take away life as you please!" Mario said angrily. "I will avenge for ROB by defeating you!"

"Come and defeat me if you can, Smasher!" MF taunted.

Mario pulled back his fist and fire encased around it before he ran forward to throw a fiery punch. "Fireball Punch!" MF thrust forward his palm and blocked the fist using it, and then the fire around the fist seemingly got absorbed into his hand, but Mario pulled back to safety in time before his life was drained too.

MF smirked and then started attacking him with a barrage of palm thrusts and Mario avoided them by moving side to side as well as ducking. He avoided another thrust by jumping into the air and then he landed a kick into MF's face and bounced back into the air before landing on his feet. "Ow! I must say!" MF said, rubbing his face. "You got me that time, but that is not enough to defeat me!" He pulled back his fist and covered it with energy before running at Mario. "Master Punch!"

Mario quickly rolled out of the way to avoid the punch and then tried to hit him with leg sweep. Despite being round and fat, MF managed to jump far back to avoid the kick in time and then he attacked by shooting energy balls from his palms at Mario. Mario avoided the energy balls and ran to the villain at the same time and then he jumped into the air and threw fireballs at him, but the villain used his palm to absorb the fireballs. Mario then realized he was falling towards the grasp of the villain to get his life drained, but before that happened, Luigi suddenly came leaping at MF and gave him a kick a to the face.

KICK!

"Ow!" MF crashed sideways but got back up again with a shoeprint on his cheek.

"If my brother is fighting for his life here, I have no reason to stay around and do nothing!" Luigi said in a kung-fu position. "I will show you that I am no coward!"

"Thanks for da help, Luigi," Mario said to him. "But don't-a push yourself."

"How nice is it to see brothers supporting each other, but such brotherhood will be nothing after I drain you down to bones!" MF said. "Thousand Life Palms!" He started smacking the air rapidly with his hand and shot forth several energies in the form of hands.

Both the brothers leaped to the side to avoid the attack and then ran towards the villain together. Mario pulled back his fist on fire while Luigi's hand got covered in electricity as he attempted to jab the villain with all five fingers. MF brought up both his hands and managed to block the attack, draining away their respective elements from their hand before grapping their hands tightly. "I've got you now!" he said.

"Oh no!" Mario gasped. Both the brothers then saw their life force slowing coming out from their hands in the form of energy strands and into MF's arm.

"Let me go!" Luigi shouted, and then he pulled a karate chop onto MF's arm and knocked him off from the attack.

"Yeow! That hurts!" MH cried and he held his arm in pain from the chop. He was immediately socked underneath the chin by both the brothers and bounced back onto the floor.

BONK!

"Don't-a think you can take us outta so easily!" Mario said.

MF sat back up and said with a smile, "Heheheh! You Smashers truly are skilled! This will be a lot more fun than I think! Honestly speaking, I have never been made to fight this rough and long before! You hold the honor for being the first people ever to give me a challenge! I'm going to make sure I get the most out of this and keep it in my memories for a long time!"

"You're crazy!" Luigi said.

MF placed out both his hands and then his palms glowed brightly before firing a thich column of beam from both hands. "Life-Leeching Beam!"

"Whoa!" Mario and Luigi ducked underneath one of the beam and allowed it to go over them, and then they crawled to the side fast.

"You're not getting away that easily!" MF said. He moved his hand in their direction and carried the beam along. The brothers once again ducked underneath it but then the other beam came sweeping towards them from below, and thus they jumped up to avoid it. The previous beam came swinging at them again and thus they quickly ducked down and ran as far as they could from both beams.

"This is like playing a hardcore version of jump rope!" Luigi cried. Suddenly, he somehow tripped on the floor and the beam was coming towards him. "Oh no! Ahhhh!!!"

"Luigi!" Mario quickly ran in front of his brother and pulled out a yellow cape just that blocked out the attack.

"Oho! What is that? My beam is being halted by a piece of blanket?" MF commented.

Holding up the beam in front of himself, Mario pushed towards MF and when he was near, he swung the cape at MF's hand and caused his aim to go to the side, and then he dashed forward and punched the villain in the stomach hard, making him halt the attack. "Oof!"

Mario then punched and kicked him in the body nonstop then grabbed him by his necktie before hurling him across the room with his strength. MF soared across the place and crashed into the wall painfully before falling down. Mario wiped his forehad and turned to Luigi saying, "Are you all right-a?"

"I'm all right…" Luigi said. "You're amazing, brother…"

MF crawled back up and turned to them to reveal a flattened and bleeding nose from the impact. "Ouchie! That was rough of you, Smasher," he said. "I must say this is starting to turn from enjoyable to frustrating. I have my limits when it comes to patient too, you know."

"We do not-a have all day to fight-a you too!" Mario said. "We must-a go and find-a Megatron and put-a an end to theez!"

"You will not be going anywhere so long as I stand before you!" MF said, getting in fighting pose again. "Megatron has no need to deal with little bugs like you! I will dispose of you all by myself! You are forcing me to use." MF placed one hand in front. "I normally don't like to use this because it makes things end too fast. But now I am thinking of disposing you guys as fast as possible and then dealing with your other friends!" A white vortex formed in his hand and started spinning. "White Hole!"

Mario felt himself being pulled forward, and as the force became stronger, be started to run backwards, but the force of the pull had become too strong to prevent escaping. "Mario!" Luigi gasped, and then he grabbed Mario's hand.

"Luigi!" Mario cried.

"It's no use!" MH said. "The White Hole will pull you right up to my hand where I will grab and drain your energy! Nobody has ever escaped this attack, and neither will you!"

The force eventually became to strong that Luigi lost his footing and was pulled forward along with Mario. Mario's back struck the palm of MF and the villain was about to drain his life force, but Luigi was tossed into the air from the sudden halt and he banged onto MF's head and he fell.

BANG!

"Doh…" MF dropped Mario and held his head in pain from the impact and Luigi also rubbed his head from the impact.

"Mamamia… The hat does nothing…" Luigi cried.

"Why you?!" MF said angrily. He tried to grab Luigi, but Mario pulled his brother out of the way and caught MF's hand and then bent it downwards to create cracking sound. "YEOW!"

Both the brothers quickly moved back to a safe distance and Mario held back his hand and started charging a fireball in his palm. "I'm going to end-a theez!" he said.

"Me too!" Luigi said. He also held back his hand and charged up an electric ball in his hand.

MF glared at them with a frustrated face and said, "Don't think you can get away with this! I'll pull you in with White Hole again!" He held up both hands and formed white holes in both hands and started to pull them in.

Both the brothers continued charging up their attack while trying to step on the floor firmly to avoid being pulled forward. "Hold-a on, Luigi!" Mario said. "It's not time yet-a!"

"I know!" Luigi said.

"You cannot hold up forever!" MF told them. "The pulling force will become stronger and you will be pulled in no matter what! Struggling is useless!"

The brothers tried their best to prevent being pulled forward while charging up their attack. However, the force had become to strong and they finally were taken off the floor and shot towards the villain at a fast speed. "Now!" Mario shouted.

Luigi pointed at MF and said, "Hey! Your fly is open!"

"What?!" MF said in shock and quickly reached his hands to his pant to close his fly, only to realize he's been had. "Hey! How dare you… Wha?!"

"Bros. Attack! Electro-Firebrand!" shouted both the brothers as they soared straight into MF with their charged up hands smashing into MF's body. The power of both the electric and the fire combined burned against MF's, and then it created an explosion.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" MF soared back from not only the explosion, but also from the impact of both attacks combined and crashed through the wall across the room and finally stopped when he hit another wall. He fell onto the floor with white eyes and pirate penguins flew around his head.

"Yes!" the brothers clapped their hands together and were delighted that they defeated Master Fag. "We did-a eet!"

-

The whole scene had been witnessed by Megatron using a monitor and he slammed the side of the monitor angrily upon seeing. "What?! Master Fag is defeated by them?! And he assured me he won't lose no matter what! I should've known not to trust that Toonerian!"

"What do we do now?" some of the Decepticons in the room asked.

Suddenly, the door leading into the room opened and Greg came in with Yoshi dragged by the tail behind him. He tossed the beaten up dinosaur onto the floor before Megatron, who asked, "What's this?"

"One of those f---tards that invaded the fortress," Greg replied in a rough voice. "I think you'll want to have a better look at one of them for yourself."

"I see… Good work, Greg! You are without doubt the most reliable one!" Megatron looked at Yoshi and then stomped his tail to make him yelp in pain.

"Yeow!"

"Hey you, do you realized how much of a trouble you've been causing us?" Megatron asked him.

Yoshi looked up at him and said, "Who are you…?"

"I am the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron."

"So you're the guy who has been causing trouble to this planet! I finally found you! I'm going to get you!" Yoshi tried to get up, but Megatron was standing on his tail. The robot then kicked him across the room. "OW!"

"Ha! Look at you! So weak and useless! How can you be strong enough to take me out? This makes me wonder how powerful the others can be!" He turned to Greg and the others and said, "You do whatever you want with this weakling while I go deal with the other Toonerians myself!"

"We'll give him a piece of our mind all right, boss," the Decepticons replied.

As Megatron left the room, a wicked smile appeared on his face and he said, "I'm going to let them know that they should've stayed in their planet in the first place. Heheheh!"

-

DK, Diddy, Bowser, and Peach all ran into the room where Mario and Luigi are and saw the brothers sitting down against the wall. "Mario! Luigi!" Peach exclaimed. "Are you guys all right?"

"You guys are all right-a too!" Mario said.

"We just had a rough fight, and boy! Are we tired!" Luigi said.

Bowser looked at the hole on the wall across the room and said, "Yeah, I can imagine what happened."

"Where are Yoshi and Lucario?" DK asked.

"Haven't seen them," Mario replied.

"I hope they're all right…" Peach said.

"I see that you guys have had a great time just now, didn't you?" said a voice. The Smashers all got up and looked around for the source of voice. They turned to a passage that was on one of the room and saw Megatron walking in. "You are the Smashers, I presume?"

"Who's that guy?" Diddy asked.

"I am none other than Megatron, and I believe I am your target."

"So you are Megatron!" Mario said.

"Whoa… This guy looks intimidating…" Luigi said in fear.

"You sure have caused me lots of trouble," Megatron said. "You've even beaten up Master Fag and his men, as well as some of the AP Flum members. Can it be that they are actually weak or is it you guys being as strong as they say."

"I'd say it's a combination of both!" Bower said. "Now that you are here, I am going to give you a beating of you lifetime!"

"Get ready for this!" DK said, raising his fist.

"Prepare to die!" Bowser shouted, and then both he and DK ran towards Megatron to get him.

"Coming against me like this is a foolish idea!" Megatron said. He pointed both his hands in their direction and suddenly a burst of electric came out.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Bowser and DK screamed as they were blasted by high voltage electricity, and they fell onto the floor, charred and unconscious.

"Donkey!!!" Diddy shrieked.

"Oh my god!!!" Peach said in horror.

"Mamamia!!!" cried Luigi.

Megatron looked at the remaining Smashers with a wicked smile and said, "Now you know the difference in power between us both!"

-

"Ow! Yeow! Stop that! Yoshi!" Yoshi cried as he was being kicked and punched around by the Decepticons.

"Hahaha!" The Decepticons only laughed at his pain and continued to torture him. They kicked him to the legs of Greg and when Yoshi looked up at him, Greg lifted him up by the neck and then yelled into his face.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" And then he flung the dinosaur across the place and into the wall while the robots laughed on.

"Ow… You guys will not get away with this…" Yoshi groaned painfully. "When the others come here, you guys are all dead meat…"

"What did you say? We don't have meat because we're robots!" said one of the Decepticons jokingly. "Hohoho! Robot joke!"

"Let's see your friends try to rescue you after there's a hole on your head!" another Decepticon said, pointing a gun at him. "Say good-bye, Toonerian!"

He pulled the trigger and shot beam Yoshi. He was expecting for the worst when suddenly the floor panel before him burst upwards and deflected the beam, and Lucario leaped out from underneath the torn floor.

"What?!"

Lucario landed in front of Yoshi and said, "Hands off my father!"

"Lucario… I knew you would come to rescue me…" Yoshi said weakly.

Lucario turned to Yoshi and said to him, "Father, are you all right? Do no worry; I will avenge for you!" He placed Yoshi next to the wall and then turned to the enemies and said, "You will pay four times for what you have done to father!"

"Who do you think you are? Do you think you can beat us all?" the Decepticons asked him.

Gren then shot up his eyes and glared at Lucario for a few seconds, and then he screamed out suddenly at the top of his voice, "YOU F---ING ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

-

In the secret hideout…

ROB opened his eyes…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Things are starting to come a climax, it seems. I'm planning to make the next chapter epic and long if possible, so be on your guard!


	9. Violent Clash

**Chapter 9  
A Violent Clash! Lucario vs. Greg!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Who do you think you are?" the Decepticons asked Lucario who was standing in front of Yoshi defending him.

"You will be punished for your wrongdoings!" Lucario said angrily.

"You sure talk big for some furry hobo! We'll teach you some manners!" The Decepticons were about to make a move when suddenly Greg, who was next to them screamed out at the top of his voice.

"F------------!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, and then he suddenly dashed forward at a speed almost equivalent to the blink of an eye.

Lucario was surprised by this, but he held up his hands and stopped Greg in his tracks when the villain dashed forward and pressed hand to hand against him. The both of them growled and wrestled against each other back and forth for a while before Lucario released a burst of aura from his hand to blast Greg backward.

"F--- YOU!!!!" Greg screamed, and then he pulled back his right hand before thrusting it forward to release an energy beam in the form of a fist. "F---ING FLYING FIST!!!"

"Wha?!" Lucario quickly ducked underneath the attack and it crashed into the wall behind him. He faced the villain and said, "Could this be the forbidden power of the certain foul language?"

Greg jumped at him again with one hand raised into the air and he slammed it down really hard to hit Lucario, but the Pokemon crawled forward fast to evade the attack and then turned around and released a spiraling beam from his hand. "Vacuum Wave!"

Greg leaped up into the air to avoid the attack and then spun in air for a while before launching a flying kick at Lucario, but the Pokemon once again avoided the attack by jumping back. The moment Greg landed however, he jumped at Lucario without taking a break and the Pokemon only had time to lift his arms in a cross position to block the attack, but he was pushed across the place by the powerful kick.

"Whoa! Greg is going crazy!" the Decepticons said.

"That guy is strong…" Yoshi commented in awe.

"F--- YOU!!!!" Greg screamed. He charged at Lucario and attacked madly with fast-moving punches that were almost invisible to the eye due to the speed and Lucario felt pain from blocking the attack constantly. Greg suddenly pulled back one hand and slammed it forward, but Lucario jumped aside to avoid the attack and then reached his leg forward to try and kick him from the side. Greg, however, brought down his other hand and caught Lucario's foot and then pushed him away before dashing at him again.

Lucario quickly delivered a punch at the villain who also threw a punch himself and both their fists impacted with each other with such a force that energy was released and it shook up the dust particles.

CRASH!

"Whoa! That's intense!" one of the Decepticons said in shock.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Greg screamed and then threw a powerful punch that socked Lucario in the face hard, but the Pokemon also returned his own punch after taking it to himself. The both of them traded punches against each other.

POW WHACK SMASH POW BANG BONK POW!!!!

After trading punches with each other for a while, they both were repelled when they crashed their fists against each other and each hopped back to their starting positions and were panting heavily. They both were also had several bruises and scratches all over their body too.

"Man! That guy is strong! He's like on equal terms with Lucario!" Yoshi gasped.

"I cannot lose to you…" Lucario said in between heavy breaths. "I fight for a comrade of mine in order to save his homeland. I will not allow evil beings like you to ruin his homeland!"

"THIS HAS F---ING NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!!!!" Greg screamed at the top of his voice like a beast. "JUST F--- OFF AND DIE!!!!" The villain stood up tall and pulled back both arms before dashing forward to engage Lucario again.

Lucario got into defensive stance but the villain pulled off a surprise move of grabbing him in both arms and then spinning in circles for a while before hurling the Pokemon at the wall. Lucario, however, landed his feet against the wall and kicked off it and towards Greg, who also jumped at him. They both met with each other in midair but Greg caught Lucario by his head and flung him down on the floor.

SMASH!

Greg hit the wall Lucario just kicked off of afterwards and then kicked off it to launch himself at Lucario who was trying to get up from the floor. The Pokemon was unable to get up in time and was stomped in the stomach painfully, and the villain was fortunate enough to not stand on the spike on his chest. "GAAAA!!!" Lucario cried.

"DIE!! DIE!!! DIE!!! F--- YOU!!!" Greg shouted while jumping on top of Lucario over and over, and with each stomp, the Pokemon howled in pain.

"Whoa man! Greg isn't showing any mercy at all!" the Decepticons commented.

"Lucario! Hang in there!" Yoshi shouted. "I'll help you!"

Lucario was then able to roll away and get on his knees and said to Yoshi, "This man is beyond your league! I will deal with him myself!"

"But you're…"

"Do not worry; the power of aura is stronger when at a critical condition. I can hold up to it myself."

"RAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Greg leaped into the air and fell towards Lucario in an attempt to stomp him.

"Extreme Speed!" Lucario shouted, and then he zipped out of the way in a blink of an eye and the villain stomped the floor instead. He turned his head to the direction Lucario went and saw the Pokemon dashing back at him. Lucario dashed past him and struck him in the process and Greg was knocked up into the air. While he was still in air, Lucario dashed at him and struck him the second time to send him higher into the air. Lucario then appeared above Greg and smashed his hand into the villain's body and sent him crashing onto the floor really hard.

CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

Lucario fell to the side and panted heavily from the extreme action, but then Greg got back up again and growled angrily at him like a beast. "F---ING FLYING FIST!!!" Greg shouted, and he released a fist-shaped beam from his hand.

"Vacuum Wave!" Lucario reached out his hand and released a spiraling beam. Both the projectiles impacted and exploded to cancel out each other. Greg ran through the explosion afterwards and took a swing into Lucario's face really hard and the Pokemon was sent crashing to the side.

He managed to land on his feet however and quickly jumped up to escape Greg when he came running at him to take another swing. Greg looked up and saw Lucario still in air from the jump, and then he shot up into the air really fast and managed to hit the Pokemon and smashed him onto the floor.

Lucario got back up trying to ignore the pain and when he saw Greg trying to land a flying kick on him, he quickly placed forward his palm and released a burst of aura from it. "Force Palm!" The aura consumed and blasted Greg backwards across the air where he crashed into the wall, but it was not enough to take out the crazy villain.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! I'M F---ING ANGRY!!!!!" Greg screamed, and then he took a running start at Lucario again with his hand pulled back to ready to take a blow.

"Bone Rush!" Lucario formed a bone made of aura in his hand and then dashed forward. He managed to dash across the side of Greg and smacked him in the waist using the aura bone and Greg flipped over and banged his head against the floor. Before he had the chance to get up, Lucario dashed across him again and repeated this multiple times, hitting Greg over and over.

When the aura bone disappeared, Greg managed to get up at last and he roared loudly like a lion and then ran at the Pokemon. "HIT AND RUN OF F---ING DOOM!!!!" As he ran towards Lucario, he punched the air in front of him rapidly too.

"Metal Claw!" Lucario shouted, and then sharp claws protruded out from the front of his hands as he dashed forward and began hacking and slashing away against the furious punching fists of Greg.

POW SLASH CRASH SMASH SLASH CHOP SLICE POW BANG!!!

Despite Lucario having the advantage of using something sharp, he was no match for the powerful fists of Greg and the claws were eventually shattered to pieces by him, much to his horror. What Lucario saw coming next was the fists flying into him and hitting him in various parts of the body.

POW SMASH CRASH BANG!!!!

"UWAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Lucario then crashed back into the wall from the last punch and Greg did not bothered to give him a break and ran to him to grab him by the shoulder and then flung him backwards across the place where he grazed across the floor roughly.

"LUCARIO!!!" Yoshi gasped.

Before Lucario could fully get up, Greg gave him a kick up into the air followed up jumping at him and then slamming him over his head to smash him down onto the floor, and then Greg fell onto his back to give him a powerful spine-shattering stomp.

STOMP!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

"F---ING DIE!!!" Greg screamed. He lifted Lucario by the legs and then slammed him against the floor over and over multiple times before holding the Pokemon by the neck in front of him to give him a sock to the abdomen. Lucario soared across the place and crashed into the metal wall with a thud.

CRAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

"Whoa man! Greg sure is merciless and powerful!" the Decepticons said in awe.

"LUCARIO!!! DON'T DIE!!!" Yoshi screamed with tears starting to run down the corner of his eyes.

Lucario panted heavily from exhaustion and turned to look at Yoshi and said, "Do not… worry… about me…"

"No! I can't let you handle this alone anymore! I must help you!" Yoshi said. He turned to Greg and shouted angrily, "How dare you hurt my son?! I'll kill you for this! Roar!" Yoshi angrily charged at Greg, however…

POW!!!

He was sent crashing into the wall from a single punch to the snout and he fell over with winged Yoshis circling his head. "F---TARD!!!" Greg shouted at him.

Lucario got up in shock and rage when he saw Yoshi knocked out in a single hit. "You must not harm my father or any of my comrades!" Lucario said to Greg angrily. "You shall have no forgiveness for this!" He jumped up and let out a loud war cry and aura burst out from his hands as he ran to the villain to engage him again.

"F---ING DIE ALREADY!!!!" Greg screamed. He threw forth a punch and it met with Lucario's fist with a powerful force. However, his punch was more powerful and Lucario was easily overpowered and sent flying back again.

CRASH!

"Ugh…" Lucario fell to his knees and coughed painfully and thought to himself, "My strength is lacking… Hunger… It is keeping me down at the moment…" He even heard his own stomach growling.

Yoshi opened his eyes when he heard Lucario's stomach growling and said quietly to no one in particular, "He's starving… Come to think of it, we didn't really get to eat much in the morning due to lack of proper food… Hunger… An empty stomach is such a horrible thing to experience… You cannot do anything with full power when hunger gets you… If only there is something to eat right now…"

Greg continued to attack Lucario mercilessly and the Pokemon didn't have a proper chance to fight back at all. Grabbing Lucario by the arm, Greg pulled him forward and landed his face right into fist and did this over and over and then flung him across the place. He ran after the soaring Pokemon and caught up with him while he was still in air and then slammed him onto the floor by bringing down his hand onto him from above.

SLAM!

While Lucario was on the floor, Greg clobbered him over and over in the stomach and the Pokemon howled in sheer pain from each powerful impact. The whole scene was so gruesome and violent that even the Decepticons watched with horrified looks. "That guy is scary… Good thing I never made him angry…" one of them said.

Greg lifted up the Pokemon on his back and then pulled down his arms over his neck and waist and there was sickening crack as the villain broke his spine.

CRACK!!!!

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

"F---ING DIE!!!!" Greg shouted, and then he threw Lucario right into the large glass window. He crashed face first into the window and left behind a large crack on it and fell to the floor, and then the glass totally shattered afterwards.

Groaning painfully, Lucario opened his eyes and saw the battle between the Autobots and Decepticons still going on down in the castle court. The tides of the battle were on the side of the Decepticons as they pressed down on the Autobots strongly to the point they even started attacking the royal castle.

"Eveyone! Don't give up! We must fight for the country! Do not let them destroy the castle which is the symbol of our royalty!" Optimus Prime shouted desperately to his comrades while fighting his enemies.

As Lucario continued watching the fight, Greg approached him from behind and said in a softer but rough voice, "Do you see that you are losing the fight? We clearly are on the winning side now and nothing will stop us! Just f---ing die already and realize the hopelessness you are in!"

Lucario coughed painfully and then gritted his teeth angrily before slowly getting back up to face the villain. "There is no such thing… as hopelessness…" he started to say. "Even in the darkest hour, there is still light so long as you cling to the edge of hope… Even if I fall here, my friends will carry on the task and put an end to this. In the end, you will be the ones to fall…"

"Man, that guy is pretty resilient too!" the Decepticons commented. "He can still stand even after taking a whopping from Greg!"

As Lucario slowly approached Greg, the villain said in a voice that started to sound angrily, "What part is it that you don't… UNDERSTAND ABOUT F---ING DIE?!?!?! RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" He grabbed the Pokemon by the face when he was near and then pushed him forcefully to the side where he crashed into the wall before hitting the floor.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

"Lucario… No…" Yoshi cried.

"This settles it… Greg is winning…" the Decepticons said, not sure whether too sound sad or glad. "Nobody can ever defeat Greg… He's too powerful…"

-

"Ugh… Phew…" Mario was down on all fours as Megatron looked down on him with an evil smile. "So… strong…" He looked to the side and saw Luigi, Diddy, Peach, Bowser, and DK all burned to crisp and lying unconsciously on the floor.

Megatron laughed and then said, "Is this the best you can do? Is this only how strong the chosen warriors of ROB brought along with are? I didn't even have to use all my power! Just look at how weak you are! Hahahaha!!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Things are definitely not looking good for the Smashers, but rest assure that there will be turn of events. Stay tuned for it!


	10. Battle of the Robot Kings

**Pointless Random Rambling**: 'Mario and Luigi 3' has a goddamn awesome final boss theme! No, I haven't played the game yet. I'm waiting for the English release. Speaking of which, 'Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2' also has a final boss theme that is totally full of win.

**Chapter 10  
The Fight to Settle Everything Once and For All! Battle of the Robot Kings!**

**

* * *

  
**

Lucario coughed painfully and was barely able to get back up. He had taken such a beating from Greg that he could barely lift a finger anymore. When he opened his eyes, the first thing that he saw was the metallic floor as well as pieces of metal that fell off the wall when he crashed into it.

Meanwhile, Yoshi lied at the side and mumbled to himself, "I'm hungry…"

Lucario continued gazing at the floor and then something came up to his mind. Greg, on the other hand, was standing in front of him and raised one foot to ready to step on him. "F---ING DIE!!!"

Quick as a flash, Lucario dug his claws deep into the part of floor Greg was on and mustered all his strength to yank it up, making Greg fall backwards as a result. The Pokemon ripped the square piece of the floor up into the air and then sank his teeth into it and began wolfing down the floor as if it is a sandwich.

"Hey! That guy is eating the floor! How is that possible?!" the Decepticons gasped.

After finishing the floor as fast as he could, Lucario reached for the metal pieces lying around and swallowed them too. Yoshi saw this and thought, "Oh yeah, he can eat metal as if they are food."

"I TOLD YOU F---ING DIE!!!" Greg screamed. "DIE!!!" He ran forward and threw forward a fist to punch him, but to his surprise, Lucario caught his fist and then used his other free hand to sock Greg in the face to knock him back. "OW!!"

"Drain Punch!" Lucario then dashed forward thrust his hand at his stomach and blue energy started to come out of Greg's body and went down through Lucario's arm.

"RAAAAAAAA!!!! WHAT THE F--- ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Greg screamed as he quickly pulled back from the attack.

"I feel replenished now!" Lucario said. Pulling one arm up into the air, he brought it back down onto the floor with a powerful force. "Earthquake!!!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

The punch caused the large cracks to spread out across the floor and all the way up the walls and ceilings, and not to mention the whole place started to shake as if an earthquake really is happening. "What's happening?!" the Decepticons gasped with panic. "That guy punched the floor and this happened?!" Then pieces of the ceiling fell down on top on them. "Ow!"

"Whoa! This is crazy!" Yoshi cried while gripping onto the floor tightly as not to get tossed around by the shaking.

"WHAT THE F---?!" Greg screamed as he tried to remain still while watching the whole place shake. He turned his eyes to Lucario and saw the Pokemon's hand burning with large fiery aura as he charged forward to the villain. "YOU F---TARD!!! RAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Greg angrily tossed a fist forward, but Lucario caught the fist and then the aura around his hand burst forward and consumed Greg and blew him back. "AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

"Close Combat!!" Lucario shouted, and then he dashed right in front of Greg and started attacking him with a series of super fast punches, kicks, and claw swipes, hitting the villain in every part of the body incredibly hard.

POW SMASH WHACK KICK CRASH SMASH CLASH SLASH KICK POW BANG KAPOW SMASH CRASH BASH WHAM BOW BANG!!!!!!!!!!!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

As the furious assault went on, aura exploded in every direction and it was without doubt an amazing sight to behold as you can see from Yoshi's jaw-dropping expression. Wait, you can't see anything because there are no pictures. "Yoshi…" he commented.

Lucario kept on attacking the villain and each hit become more brutal and harder than before. He smashed Greg up against the wall next to a window and continued to attack him, basically crushing him against the wall.

POW SMASH WHACK KICK CRASH SMASH CLASH SLASH KICK POW BANG KAPOW SMASH CRASH BASH WHAM BOW BANG!!!!!!!!!!!

Then with a loud shout, Lucario pulled back his fist as far as he could and unleashed it into the face of the villain with the strongest blow he probably ever pulled off. With this mighty final blow, Greg was smashed right through the wall, bringing along with him pieces of the wall as well as glass shards from nearby windows and pieces of the floor shaken up by the earthquake.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Apparently, the destruction was so massive that even the Autobots and Decepticons who were fighting out there could see an explosion coming from the highest part of the fortress. "What happened up there?!" some of them shouted.

"It must be the Smashers…" OP thought.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Greg plummeted all the way onto a balcony that was a couple of floors down and crashed onto it with a thud, and then the pile of debris all fell on top of him and totally buried him underneath. In fact, the weight of the debris was so heavy that the floor underneath him even gave way and Greg, along with all those junks, continued falling down to the lower floor.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!

The sound of crashing finally came to an end a few seconds later, and all Lucario could see from the busted wall was a large hole on the balcony. He turned around and saw that this room was also a mess due to the earthquake he created. Cracks and holes were all over the place and the Decepticons lying on one side of the room with starts circling their heads. Yoshi was still in his original position and was unfortunate enough to not be a victim of the earthquake. Panting heavily from all those extreme workouts, Lucario smiled weakly and then fell down on his chest and muttered quietly, "I did it…"

Yoshi got up and quickly ran up to him in concern and said, "You did great, son! I'm so proud of you! Please be all right so that we can have a good meal after all this is over!"

-

"Looks like things are going really rough up there…" Megatron commented after he felt the shaking.

"Hiya!" Mario leaped at Megatron and swung his fist at the Decepticon leader. Megatron simply smirked and raised his metallic hand and blocked the blow. Mario fell back and groaned in pain while clutching his fist and quickly jumped back to a safe position.

"Don't you think you have quite enough?" Megatron asked. He pointed his hand at him and a burst of electric was released. Mario acted fast and jumped out of the way as the beam struck the floor, and then he ran towards Megatron while shooting fireballs at him, but the robot easily eliminated them with a single swipe of his arm. "Ha! You're no match for me!"

Mario then charged up a fireball in his hand and ran forward to the robot to unleash a fiery palm thrust at him, but Megatron easily stopped him with his own hand by slamming it into Mario's face. He then gripped his fingers around the plumber and lifted him into the air. "You seriously think a mere human like you can take on the great robot Megatron that is me?" Megatron asked him. "I wonder what was going on in the mind of ROB when he thought you would be able to defeat me!"

"Do not-a underestimate uz!" Mario said angrily. "There are many more people among uz and they are some of da most-a powerful people you've ever met-a! Do not-a think you can get-a away with your evildoings!"

"Tell them to come over and challenge me then! I don't care what you people do, nobody is going to stop me from taking over this planet. Once I'm done with this one, I'm going to take over the rest of the universe as well! Your planet will not escape my grasp too!"

"Theez universe will never see peace with you as da king! A person like you eez never fit-a to be king!"

"What do you know?" Megatron shouted angrily into his face while tightening the squeeze somewhat. "The throne of this planet should've belonged to me in the first place!"

"What do you mean?"

"An outsider like you will never understand this! To put it simple, my clan had relations with the royalty of this planet several hundred years ago but for some reason, we never got to inherit the throne of this planet! That is why I'm going bring glory to my clan and crown myself king!"

"I can understand-a why you are never crowned king! A person like-a you eez never fit-a to be one!"

"Silence! Your words will be the death of you! You who are from another planet should've never set foot here and even interfere with us in the first place! I'm going to show you the consequences of coming into someone's territory!"

Mario cried in pain and tried to gasp for air as Megatron started to squeeze him harder. Suddenly, a beam of red light was fired at Megatron's arm and it caused him to drop Mario out of pain. "Gah! Who was that?!"

Mario panted heavily and then looked in the direction of where the beam came from and was surprised to see somebody familiar standing there. "You have all fought well, my friends," the person said as he entered the room. "But for now, take a rest. It is time I settle the score with my enemy."

"ROB!" Mario exclaimed. "You're back-a to perfect health!"

Sure enough, the robot king, ROB, came into the room, looking in perfect condition and also with a look of rage on his face. "This is as far as things go," ROB said. "Today, everything will end!"

Megatron looked at ROB not with a shocked face, but rather with a pleased face saying, "So you want to give up the throne at last, or do you plan to fight this pointless battle?"

"The battle will no longer prove pointless. As I said just now, today is the day that everything will end!" ROB replied with a tone of anger.

At the same time, the rest of the Smashers started to regain their sense and got up one by one. "Whoa… How long have I been out…?" Luigi asked. "I remember seeing light coming towards me and then…"

"Dang… I got careless…" Bowser groaned. He looked around and saw ROB in the room. "Hey! You're back!"

"ROB!" Peach exclaimed happily.

"You all run for your safety," ROB said to them. "You have done well, and now I will carry on where you left off."

"That guy shocked me down, so I'm going to teach him a lesson myself!" Bowser growled angrily, but Mario stopped him.

"No, we are not-a in perfect condition to fight," Mario told him. "We should conserve our energy for whatever may come up-a next."

Bowser hesitated for a bit, but then eventually agreed. "Fine then… If ROB somehow looses again, that Megatron guy is dead meat!"

After all the Smashers got up, they quickly moved out of the room and stood just outside the door to watch what was going to happen next. "Do your best!" Luigi shouted to ROB.

ROB got closer to Megatron and looked up at him. The different between their size is just like the difference between David and Goliath—one side being a short robot and the other side being a towering robot.

"It's been quite a while since we stood face to face like this, haven't we, king?" Megatron said to him.

"That term is not for the likes of you to use! If you had wanted the throne and the authority of this planet, this is not the right method to obtain it!"

"Things will never change if I keep on sitting still and do nothing, so there is nothing else I can do except through force! Had you gave it to me earlier, there would have been no casualties!"

"And that it is why you were never fit to obtain the throne! A person like you will only bring destruction and toil to the planet! I applaud you for going all the way this far just to achieve your selfish goals, but it is time I put an end to your doings!"

"Heheh! Are you flattering me or threatening me?"

Suddenly and without saying anything, a beam shot out from ROB's eyes and it pierced right through Megatron's left shoulder. "Gah! Why you?!" the robot cried angrily while holding one hand over his injured shoulder. "You're asking for it!" He pointed his hand at him and released a burst of electricity that ROB avoided by taking off into the air.

However, the beam bounced off the floor and then into the wall, and then from there, it bounced into the ceiling before shooting to ROB, hitting him from behind in the side of his arm. "Ugh!"

Megatron smirked that he fell for it and then pointed his hand at him and launched a bolt of electricity. ROB quickly boosted to the side to avoid the attack however. Then out from the sides of his wrists appeared sharp, curved blades and ROB flew at Megatron to take a swipe out of him. Megatron's right arm quickly rearranged itself and transformed into a flail and he swung it at ROB as he approached. ROB crossed his blades in front of him to block the attack and ended up getting pushed back by the impact of the flail. He charged forward again and swung his blades at Megatron who kept on swinging around his flail while taking some steps back as the robot king kept on pushing forward.

While swinging his flail around, Megatron brought up his other hand and charged it up with electricity and then brought it down on ROB to hit him, but the robot jumped back in time and the attack merely struck the floor. ROB quickly withdrew his blades and then produced a spinning disk in front of himself and spun it on a pole that came out from the front of his base for a few seconds before launching it at Megatron, who easily smacked away the spinning disk using his flail.

After landing onto the floor, missile packs came out from the side of ROB's base and grabbing hold of the trigger in their backs tightly, he launched a plethora of missiles at Megatron. The Decepticon leader attacked wildly with his flail in an attempt to clear the missiles, but he still got hit by a couple of them.

"Argh! You fool!" Megatron growled. He quickly leaped back into the air and his body started to reconstruct itself until he transformed into a large pistol. In his new transformation, Megatron pointed the turret at ROB and fired concentrated beams at him, and ROB quickly zoomed around the room to avoid getting shot while at the same time firing missiles, but most of them were shot down by Megatron's beams.

Some of the missiles still struck Megatron however, but at the same time, a beam was fired onto the floor in front of ROB and he was blown back into the air by the blast, only to be shot by another beam.

BANG!

The two robots were far from defeated; they continued to trade projectiles and sometimes charge head on against each other for a close ranged melee. This whole intense situation was being watched on by the Smashers just outside the room. "Wow! ROB is strong!" Diddy exclaimed.

"I've got to give it to that guy…" Bowser said in awe. "I have never seen him fighting like this before…"

The battle between the two robots raged on and the whole place was badly ruined thanks to their destructive powers. Even pieces of the ceiling above the Smashers fell down and nearly hit them, so they had to watch where they are standing too.

POW BANG CRASH KABOOM BANG WHAM ZAP BOOM BANG!!!!!

The intense scene eventually came to a stop when both the robots stopped for a break and faced each other with scratches and scars all over their body. "It's been a while since we had a fight like this," Megatron said. "Nothing ever changes, eh?"

"That was before, but now things shall change!" ROB said. "The conclusion of this fight is soon to become clear. You are forcing me to use this!" The robot's eyes began to glow in deep red and a slit appeared around his base which allowed four lightning rod-like devices to stick out. The burners underneath ROB activated and he slowly hovered into the air until he was higher than Megatron. ROB then started to speak in a loud and terrifying that seemed to echo throughout the place, "I will give you up to the count of three to bow down before me and beg for forgiveness!" As he said this, the lightning rods started to spin around his body and charge up red electricity.

Megatron didn't look intimidated by what he was doing or what he said at all. Instead, he simply laughed and said, "Ha! You want me to bow down before you? That will never happen no matter how many years passed! I, who will eventually become king, will never bow down to anyone!"

"Three!"

"Do not get cocky just because you are the current king of the planet! I am the only person able to hold up to you in a fight, therefore I have every right to become the next king! In fact, I am even stronger than you if I unleash my full power!"

"Two!"

"Once I become king, I will make everything in the entire universe mine! Nobody can stop me! I repeat: Nobody can stop me!"

"One!"

"I will destroy anyone who dares stand in my way!" Megatron shouted loudly and maniacally as his right arm transformed into the flail again. "I will prove it to you! I am superior to you!"

"This settles it!!!!" ROB shouted angrily. By this time, the rods were spinning at their top speed and electricity had been charged up to the point that one could hear sparkling sounds.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE BOWING DOWN TO ME!!!!" Megatron yelled at the top of his voice. "BOW DOWN TO THE KING AT ONCE!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Then he jumped at ROB with his flail pulled back, ready to take a blow on him.

"MAGNETIC STORM!!!!" ROB shouted at the top of his voice. Megatron was about to hit ROB, but then the electricity around the rod suddenly 'exploded' and burst right into Megatron's face.

-

Outside, red light came out from every opening on the fortress, and then a few moments later, gigantic red thunderbolts shot out and spread throughout the whole place.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. End of the War

**Chapter 11  
End of the War! The Fall of the Decepticons!**

**

* * *

  
**

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!

Bright red thunderbolts spread out from the castle and filled the sky with red light, and it goes without saying all the Autobots and Decepticons fighting out there had their attentions grabbed by it. "What is that!?" they said in shock.

Optimus Prime, however, recognized this and said, "It's Magnetic Storm! The king's most powerful attack of legendary proportions! It will destroy anyone that he sees as an enemy! For that attack to be seen means…"

Suddenly, the thunderbolts poured down from the sky and onto all of the Decepticons, zapping them with powerful high voltage electricity.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

-

"Mamamia!!!" Mario cried as he crouched down and pressed down his hat over his head as not to get blinded by the bright light.

"It's so bright!!!" Luigi cried while hiding underneath something.

"Don't hide there!" Bowser shouted to Luigi, trying to pull him away from hiding his head underneath Peach's skirt, and she doesn't seem to mind this.

"What is that?!" DK screamed.

Eventually, the attack died down little by little. After the attack had fully ended, the whole place was, surprisingly enough, not ruined at all despite the size of the attack. The lightning rods retracted into ROB's base and he slowly floated onto the floor. He saw the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron, sitting against the wall on the far side of the room and the evil robot was covered from head to toe in burnt marks and there were sparks coming out from his joints. "It is too late to beg for anything now," ROB said to him. "I gave you the chance, and yet you threw it aside."

Slowly, Megatron's hand started to jerk and he gritted his teeth angrily and said, "I… will never… bow down… before you… I am the king… I am the… king…" He slowly stood back up and glared at ROB angrily and started to walk towards him little by little.

"Should I say that you are a stubborn fool or should I applaud you for your tolerance?" ROB asked. "You have totally lost yourself in your lust for power. Surrender yourself now!"

"I never… lose… I never lose to anyone…" Megatron said as he limped towards ROB. "I am… the king… I never… lose!" He slowly lifted up one hand and started to charge up electricity.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

That was the sound of Bowser, DK, and Mario attacking the Decepticon leader simultaneously. Bowser withdrew and curled into his shell in order to ram him in the chest, DK threw a punch into his abdomen, and Mario delivered a fiery uppercut into his chin.

Pieces of metal and screws flew everywhere as Megatron took all three hits directly and he soared back into the air and crashed back down onto the floor with a loud thud.

THUD!

The Decepticon leader grunted one last time, and then finally fell over silently.

Bowser came back out form his shell and said, "Ha! Now I feel better!"

"We'll beat you down if you get back up again!" DK said.

ROB went up in front of the three and said to the fallen Megatron, "You will be held in the dungeon and face judgment once we have returned this country to normal state. Do not think of trying anything silly again!" Then he turned to the Smashers and said, "Thank you all for your support, my friends."

"You don't-a need to thanks us," Mario told him. "We did-a what-a we must-a do and plus, you did-a most of da fighting too!"

At this moment, Lucario and Yoshi came into this room and the dinosaur was carrying the Pokemon on his back. "Found you guys at last!" Yoshi said.

"Yoshi! Lucario! You guys look… well…" Luigi said, unsure of what to say any further.

"How is everything here? We had a rough time up there with this really crazy and awfully powerful guy," Yoshi told them. "But Lucario prevailed against him in the end! You should've seen how awesome that was!"

"And you should've seen what ROB did just now!" Diddy told him. "It was plain awesome! It totally rules!"

"Speaking of which, what happened when the sky turned red and lightning appeared earlier?"

"That's just what ROB used to destroy Megatron!"

"I'm glad this is all over at last!" Peach said delightfully.

"Indeed, Megatron has been defeated at last," ROB said. "Come, we must report to the others about the good news."

The Smashers all turned to the door and started to leave. As they were leaving however, someone suddenly jumped at them from behind with his fist pulled back. "Master Punch!!!" Master Fag shouted.

The Smashers turned around in shock to see the Faggot leader still up and about to attack them, but ROB spun his head around without turning body and his eyes flashed brightly in red light.

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAYEEEEEEEE!!!!!" MF was blown back by the burst of light and he crashed on top of Megatron and was knocked out for the second time. "Duh…"

ROB turned his head around again and continued to leave the place while the Smashers took a few seconds to glance at MF before leaving. "Since you are not of this planet, I will give you the freedom to either face judgment here or return to your planet and never step foot on Cybertron again!" ROB said loudly to MF, who may or may not have heard what he said.

-

"The king is here!" the Autobots said in joy when they saw ROB and the Smashers coming out from the main door of the Decepticon fortress.

"Whoa, this place sure is a mess…" Luigi commented. Throughout the whole place one could see charred bodies of Decepticons lying around, some might be dead and some might still be conscious.

"Don't tell me the attack earlier even came all the way out here to fry these guys?" Bowser asked. "That really is one heck of an attack!"

OP ran up to king and bowed down in front of him and the other Autobots all followed suit too. "We are more than overjoyed to see you safe and sound, king," he said politely. "From the usage of Magnetic Storm earlier, I take that you prevailed against Megatron for real this time."

"It is as you say, Optimus Prime," ROB told him. "At long last, the Decepticons have been defeated. It was also thanks to these people that we are able to win the war."

"Heheh… We didn't do much…" Luigi said with an embarrassed expression.

The Autobots then all stood up and filled the air with cries of happiness and praise towards the Smashers. "Hurray for the Smashers! Long live the saviors of our planet! Long live King ROB and the chosen warriors!"

"F----------------------------------------------------------------------------------ING S--------------------------!!!!!"

Everyone was shocked by the sudden ear-piercing scream that came from the direction of the fortress and thus they all turned their eyes to it. "Who shouted just now?" DK asked.

Yoshi and Lucario recognized the sound however. "That voice…" Lucario said. "It can't be…"

"Oh my… It better not be what I'm thinking…" Yoshi cried.

Then a person covered in bloody bruises stomped out from the fortress and breathed heavily like a wild beast. Yoshi and Lucario were the most horrified to see this person as it was none other than Greg!

"Oh no! It really is him!"

"Who is he?" Peach asked. "He looks nearly dead…"

Greg took a deep breath and then screamed out at the top of his voice, "BLOODY F---ING S---!!!!!"

Upon screaming this phrase, fire suddenly burst out from his body in a blazing splendor and he screamed in agony while swinging his arms around the air like crazy. "What the heck?!" Diddy gasped.

"F--- YOU ALL!!!! F--- YOU ALL TO HELL!!! F--- YOU ALL PIECE OF S---!!!! AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Greg screamed as he slowly approached them with his body still burning. One could even see his skin starting to peel off and burn away underneath the fire.

"What is happening to him?!" Bowser said. "How did he light himself on fire?!"

"So he has combined both the power of the f-word and the s-word together…" ROB said. "Such a foolish idea…"

"What did you say?" Luigi asked him.

"It is a power that was used in your planet several hundred years ago, is it not? The Power of the F-word and the Power of S-word… It is said that one can only attempt to learn one power at a time and never learn the both of them together. It will result in the self-destruction of oneself."

"Hmmm… I do rememba that-a Masta Hand once talked about facing a Failure that-a mastered both da Power of F-word and S-word…"

"That must be Shat Focker. History writes that he is the only known person to master both powers together, but even so, he had his own limits and so he self-destructed a week afterwards, which is an amazing feat considering that normal people would instantly die upon trying to activate both powers."

"Can we talk about that later?!" Yoshi cried. "That guy is coming!"

"F--- YOU ALL!!!! F--- YOU ALL!!!" Greg screamed as his body continued to burn to the point one could even see his skeleton. "F--- YOU ALL TO HELL!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" And then with a loud scream, he charged forward with both his arms stretched forward.

The Smashers all got into defensive stance to take on him but suddenly OP appeared in front of everyone and then with his right arm pulled back, he delivered a devastating iron fist right into the incoming madman, sending him up into the air.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

Greg flew up into the air and landed onto a balcony on the castle. He got up again however and then stood on the edge of the balcony and screamed at the top of his voice, "F---!!! F---!!! F---ING S---!!! S---!!!! F--- YOU ALL PIECE OF S---!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

The fire burned even stronger around his body and then suddenly…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

"Whoa!!!!" Everyone quickly ducked down and shield their eyes from the massive explosion. When the smoke finally cleared, there was nobody standing on the balcony anymore, and it even a large chunk of it was blown off by the explosion.

"What the…?" Bowser commented.

"This is the result of the greed for power…" ROB replied. "This is what happens if you attempt to use the Power of the F-word and the S-word together…"

-

Some time passed and the Smashers as well as some of the Autobots were now standing in the underground lab of the royal castle. The Smashers stood next to the Insta-Transporter and watched a caged car moving by itself into the portal. "This will send the members of The Faggots and AP Flums back to the place they originally came from," a robotic professor said. "And now let me adjust the coordinates in order to send the Smashers back to the vacation resort they came from."

While the professor worked on the coordination, ROB said to the Smashers, "You have been a big help all this time. I am very glad that I knew people like you. The planet is at long last saved thanks to your efforts."

"We're glad-a that-a we helped," Mario said with a smile. "So are you sure you are staying behind?"

"As a king, I must return everything in this planet back to normal first."

"So I take we're parting ways here," Bowser said. "It was fun while you stayed!"

"I'm sad…" Luigi cried with tears in his eyes. "It really makes me sad to see someone who had been living among us for a long time to leave… Roy is bad enough already and now you…"

"Do not worry; I believe that we will meet each other again someday," ROB told him.

"You're right-a," Mario said. "I'm sure we will meet-a each other again someday. Eetz a promise then!"

Peach walked up close to ROB crouched down to pat him on the head saying, "Please take good care of yourself then. I hope you will continue to rule this planet and return it to how it should be."

"Do not worry about this, Peach," ROB told her.

"Well guys… It's sad and all to have a friend among us leave, but what's even sadder is that there is no appropriate food for us to eat here," Yoshi said. "Let's go back to our planet quick and eat something."

"Okay then! We're leaving now," Mario said to ROB. "See ya! I'm sure we will meet-a again!"

"Good-bye!" Bowser said.

"I will never forget you!" Luigi cried with tears flowing down his eyes like waterfalls.

"Take care!" Peach said while waving her hand.

"It was an honor to know you," Lucario said, bowing down politely.

"It was nice knowing you! Take care!" Yoshi said.

"Come visit us again sometime!" DK said.

"I'll never forget how awesome it was here! Good luck to you!" Diddy said.

"I will never forget you people," ROB said. "We will meet again. I promise!"

OP turned to the other Autbots behind him and said, "Everybody! Salute and let us give our saviors a formal farewell!" He then turned around and stood up tall and saluted to the Smashers, and all the other Autobots did the same.

When the Smashers saw this, they smiled and saluted to them also. After saying their good-byes for the last time, the Smashers walked into the portal and disappeared.

"Good-bye… My family…" ROB said in a sad voice.

-

A few days had passed since this incident and the Smashers were on the last day of their vacation. Mario and Luigi were packing their stuffs in their room while talking among themselves. "We sure had a fun time here," Luigi said while placing a green boxer short with mushroom pictures into his luggage. "But going back home will be nice too."

"Yeah, but somehow… I feel like-a something is missing…" Mario said in a voice that implied sadness.

Luigi looked up at him and said, "Yeah, I sort of understand what you said. I wonder how the others are going to react when they hear our story."

"EEEEEKS!!!"

Mario and Luigi shot up their heads upon hearing this ear-piercing scream. "That's Peach!" And thus they quickly rushed out from their room and out into the hallway, just in time to see Peach, wearing nothing asides from having a bathroom rub wrapped around her body, rushing out from her room. She was just taking a bath. Any comments?

"What happened?!" Bowser asked, rushing out from his room. "Woohoo! Nice clothes you got there!"

"The closet is glowing!" Peach cried, pointing to the closet in her room.

"What?" Mario and Bowser both went into her room and saw light pouring out from openings on the closet door. They slowly walked up to the closet and then pulled the doors open to see a blue swirly background within it.

"Wait a minute… This looks familiar…" Bowser said.

"As I have promised... We will meet again," said a robotic voice that seemed to come from the portal.

"Uh? Theez voice?" Mario said curiously. "Can it be?"

They all kept their eyes on the portal and saw the silhouette of someone familiar approaching. The silhouette came closer and closer and eventually revealed itself to be…

"I'm glad to see you again, comrades," ROB said.

There was silence among the Smashers for a while, but then they suddenly burst out in voices happiness, "ROB!!!! YOU'RE BACK!!!"

-

Optimus Prime, how sporting a royal cape and wearing a crown over his head, stood in front of the Insta-Transporter that was placed in front of the royal castle. Behind him was the entire army of the Autobots all standing very still like soldiers. "Former king," OP said. "We will never forget the time that you ruled Cybertron. Please enjoy your stay at Tooneria with your new family." He then saluted in the direction of the portal along with all the other robots. "I, the new king of Cybetron, will continue to rule this planet and bring it to glory!"

When he turned around, the robots all started to shouting, "Long live the king! Long live the king! Hurray!!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

For those who wished that Megatron would fight a little longer, here is my advice: Get over it.

* * *

GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW

Why does the firefighter wear blue suspenders?

Mario: Becuz da red-a ones are on wash. Reminds me of my first costume in my first-a game debut as Jumpman…

Luigi: To be like me… But what's the point…?

Peach: I was washing the red ones.

Bowser: Another Mario wannabe?

Wario: Bah! He should've worn purple ones! Everyone knows that purple is the hottest fashion!

Yoshi: I don't know, because I don't wear anything. I do wear boots, and the saddle… I'm having doubts about this saddle…

DK: Did you ask why the fuel lighter got suspended?

Diddy: Do you know what Cranky said when I asked him that question once? He said that back in his days, nobody cared why the firefighter wore blue suspenders. Someone told him that the firefighter was wearing blue suspenders and that was good enough.

Link: Because he doesn't have a cool tunic like mines!

Zelda: He has modesty! You don't want him to run around wearing nothing, right? Wait, is he wearing something underneath the suspender?

Young Link: Why do firefighters wear suspenders?

Toon Link: Remind me of the time when I pulled down that damned bully's suspenders in my class to humiliate him!

Ganondorf: Suspenders are for sissies! Armors are for real men!

Kirby: Do suspenders taste good?

Meta-Knight: Obviously it is the dressing code for all firefighters.

Dedede: The king does not need any concern of why he wears blue suspenders!

Fox: That's an old joke.

Falco: Because I handmade those suspenders myself and he's wearing it to pay respect to me!

Wolf: All the better for me to rip it off for him in public! Haha!

Captain Falcon: He's showing you his suspenders.

Samus: At least he can protect his skin with it.

Olimar: No blue Pikmins are harmed in the making of that suspender, I hope…

Ike: He's wears it for his friends.

Marth: It is a method of swordsmanship practice. You fight your opponent wearing those and try not to let your opponent cut your suspenders. Using this training style, you can learn how not to get hit in real fights.

Roy: How about this? Imagine a cute girl wearing suspenders. Now imagine her wearing nothing underneath the suspenders.

Ness: Because the uniforms are on wash.

Lucas: What Ness said…

Popo: Because he doesn't have a parka.

Nana: The weather is hot.

Pit: He wants to be like Mr. Mario, I think…

G&W: I remember when I once auditioned for a firefighter… I didn't wear suspenders. In fact, I didn't have to wear anything!

Dr. Mario: One must make sure the suspenders are not too tight or else you will suffocate yourself.

Pikachu: To keep his pants up?

Pichu: How much fun would it be if his pants fell down while he is putting out the fire?

Jigglypuff: No pink suspenders!

Mewtwo: That is an old joke that originally started with asking why he wore red suspenders, and now the new version is about blue suspenders. Nobody answers them properly now though.

Lucario: The aura is with him if he wears hem.

Red: Ha! Good one! I remember telling funny jokes like this to Green when we were younger, but that guy is too serious to laugh… I have never seen him laugh to begin with!

ROB: I have studied that it is a type of clothing on this planet.

Snake: That's not a good clothing to wear when putting out fire…

Sonic: He's a fan of blue, like me!

Parry: I made up my own version! Because he wants to hide his heart-patterned underpants! Hahaha!!

Master Hand: Ah! Good question! Because the white ones are on wash!

Crazy Hand: Because it is not true that an ant has two wings or a fly is a reptile if a bird has two tails. Rather, it is false that a dog has two wings or a fly is a reptile provided that a cat has three ears. It is true that whenever a hen gets bird flu, an insect can live in boiling water; but it is false both that a goose cannot bark and a dog does not have two wings. Factually, a hen gets bird flu or an ant has two head; yet a cat has three ears only if a bird has two tails. In addition, neither an insect can live in boiling water but an elephant cannot pull a log nor a goose can bark or an elephant can pull a log. Consequently, a fly is a reptile or a bird does not have two tails.


	12. Final Chapter

**SBS Time!  
Nintendogeek**: Why doesn't ROB use Magnetic Storm in his past battles against Megatron?  
**Game2002**: It's one of those storytelling techniques where the character has a powerful attack that is well known among everyone, but for whatever reason, the character never uses the attack until the final battle, even though he had the chance to use it before.

**Final Chapter  
The Last Chapter! The Foreshadowing of a New Story is at Hand!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BGM: A really familiar music from a certain video game-based anime, dubbed version.**

_He wants to save all of us!_

_Like no one ever has!_

_To help us is his real test!_

_To save us is his cause!_

_He will travel across the land, saving far and wide!_

_Evil masterminds! To understand! The power that he's got!_

_Master Bate!_

_Gotta save us all! It's really nice!_

_To help is his destiny!_

_Master Bate!_

_Got to save them all!_

_Please come help me!_

_He'll do your homework too!_

_He saves me then he saves you!_

_Master Bate!_

_Gotta save us all!_

_Gotta save us all!_

_MASTER BATE!_

"In the previous episode, Master Bate learned that Ogre Gazm is planning to steal the Pedo File in order to discover the secret to taking over Sexanduh City! Will Master Bate be able to stop the villain from succeeding? Find out this episode!"

Master Bate and his sidekick, Lolly Con, were flying through the air very fast in the superhero's personal jet, the Intel Course. "We must go warn the president at once," Master Bate said. "Ogre Gazm must not get his hands on the Pedo File!"

And the jet zoomed towards a large building in to distance. It is the working place for the president, Porn Dunwoody.

-

While Ness, Young Link, and Pit sat in front of the TV watching the show, the SSSS were sitting in the back doing boring stuff. Bowser looked up from reading Making Love for Dummies and noticed that there was someone among them missing. "Where's Falco?"

"He's at the garage preparing for the tournament thing," G&W said to him while patting his turtle on the shell.

"Suddenly he just got excited over that stuff," Ganondorf said. "I wonder what's so cool about that."

"Apparently, the "Tournament of Wonderful and Great Inventions" is looking to be a massive important event like the Olympics. The chairman of the tournament is a man named Willis. He more or less popped out from nowhere one day to become one of the richest men in the world and because he is a skilled mechanics expert himself, he wants to use this tournament as an opportunity to let all the skilled engineer, machinist, and inventors of the world to gather together and show off to each other their inventions. It is going to be on an originally barren island, but he had it rebuilt into basically a large city for this event."

"Sounds interesting…"

Just then, the commercial came onto the TV and the first thing that they saw was the ad for the upcoming tournament. "Have you sign up for the Tournament of Wonderful and Great Inventions yet?" the TV announcer said. "Come quick! It's only a month soon before this tournament starts! Do you think that you are the greatest inventor in the world? Come prove by entering this tournament! The most basic thing you will have to invent is something that moves! Yes, a vehicle! This is a tournament of displaying the capabilities of what vehicles can do!"

"The commercials for this are big also," Ness commented.

"You Toonerians have lots of interesting events," ROB said as he entered the room. "I also happen to have skills in this sort of activity. It looks like an opportunity for me to show off the technology of Cybertron to this world." After saying this, he left the room.

"I think he wants to be in too," G&W said.

"Speaking of ROB," Ganondorf spoke up, "Do you find his back story to be something?"

"I knew you guys were surprised by it," Bowser said still with his eyes glued to the book. "Honestly, I almost couldn't believe my ears when I heard that he is a king of an alien planet!"

"Everybody to his own history," Marth commented while waxing his sword.

"He's very short for a king though," Parry commented. "Looks like heights aren't everything. I wonder if I can become president too."

"Ha! You becoming a president? It makes more sense for Jigglypuff to become a Prima Dona!" Bowser jeered at his comment. "Wait, that doesn't make sense either…"

-

CLANG! CLANG!

"Phew…" Snake wiped the sweat on his forehead and took a sigh before continuing the hammer an incomplete vehicle of sorts before him. Next to him, both Fox was welding metals together on another vehicle while Falco tightened up the screws. Snake looked up from his work and said to them, "Getting interested in this, aren't you?"

"You bet! This is the perfect opportunity to show everyone my awesome skills!" Falco boasted.

"It's not a bad idea to enter this tournament," Fox said while doing his work. "We all have skills in this thing, so it's a good chance to see how we rank among the whole world!"

Snake then turned to face the outside of the garage where he saw Mario and Luigi also working on something. "How are things going out there?" he asked them.

Mario turned around and wiped his forehead and said, "Everything eez all right-a here!"

Then Peach walked up to the brothers with a tray of drinks in her hand. "Rest for a while and freshen up yourself first!"

-

In the underground lab, Samus was also busy working on a machine. Instead of using physical labor, she used the help of computers to design and apply paintjob instead.

ROB then came into the room and Samus saw him and asked, "Hey ROB! What do you want?"

"The tournament has grabbed my interest," he replied. "I am here to create an invention of my own so that I can enter it."

"Oh really? That means we will all become rivals when we enter it."

"In a competition, even close friends may become rivals, though it may not be on bad terms. A friendly rivalry is always possible."

"Well, good luck then!" Samus then got back to her work, and she was wondering something else in her mind. "I still find it hard to believe that he is the king of some alien planet…"

ROB moved to one of the computers and started working on it, and then he wondered in his mind, "Optimus Prime… I wonder how everything is back there. I wish that you are a worthy successor of mine and will lead Cybtertron to a better future. I wish that you are a better king than me…"

-

"Yeow!!" Wario yelled as he jumped up and down with a sore thumb.

"Sorry about that," Waluigi, with a hammer in his hand, said to him.

"You jerk!" Wario scolded. He took the hammer from him and then whacked him in the head with it.

WHACK!

-

Several Pikmins carried over a machine part to Olimar, who picked it up and then attached it to machine that he was creating. "Thank you!" he said as he continued his work.

-

Dedede came into a garage-like area to see Meta-Knight busy working on a piece of machine. "How is everything, Meta-Knight?" he asked him.

"Everything is going smoothly, king," MK replied.

"You are representing our country by entering the tournament, so make sure that you do your best and leave others a good impression about our nation!"

"I will not disappoint you, king."

-

Meanwhile, construction was going on an island far out in the sea. Many of the buildings had been built, and now the finishing touches were being applied to it. Construction workers moved around talking about the building plans and applying paint job and large cranes carried around large objects to tall buildings.

As the work went on, there was a man standing among the road where the construction went on and he looked at the works before him with a glad face. The man appeared to be in his forties and sported grayish-black hair with a hairstyle resembling airplane wings as it stretch out to both sides of his head. From his classy suit and necktie that he wore, one could tell that he was an important and rich person.

"My dream to unite all the inventors of the world together to compete against each other is coming true soon," the man said. "How wonderful it will be to allow everyone to know each other better and build relationships through this! It is also a grand exhibition of all the wild imaginations of the human mind! Imagine the things that can be created from the human hands and minds and their benefit to the society!" He then turned towards the sea that was visible in the distance and spread his hands to the side and shouted loudly, "The Tournament of Wonderful and Great Inventions will be the marked down in history as the greatest event in the world!"

He is none other than the chairman of this tournament—Willis the Billionaire.

* * *

THE END

Can anyone guess what the Master Bate theme song is based off of? I'm sure it should be very obvious to most of you.

Anyway, thanks for reading this story to the end, even though this isn't one of my best stories. I admit it's somewhat of a rush job to expand ROB's back story. As you can see, I have another story coming up very soon and it will definitely be a long and epic one. Please move on to the next page as there is a special preview that I highly recommend you to check out as it will actually take me a while to start the next story.


	13. Preview

The special preview for the next story…

-

-

-

-

**BGM: Endless Possibilities (Sonic Unleashed)**

As all the participants of the tournament lined up at the court, Willis showed up at a high podium and said, "Welcome, everyone! Welcome to the Tournament of Wonderful and Great Inventions! I believe that all of you here are geniuses who have created lots of amazing and wonderful things! This tournament has been created to allow everyone of you to gather together and display what your inventions can do! The basic invention here is vehicles, but the potential of your vehicles are limited to your imagination! The more things your vehicle can do, it is the better! The _**POSSIBILITIES ARE ENDLESS!**_"

-

_A grand tournament where people gather together_

_All with one objective_

_To prove oneself_

_As the greatest inventor in the world_

-

"I tell you who is going to be one of the eight winners of this tournament!" Eggman said. "That would be me!"

"Oh come on! Everyone knows that I'm the winner the moment I signed up for this!" Falco claimed.

"I'm sorry, but I have better skills than any of you here," Snake said.

"Do not underestimate Space Pirate technology!" Pix said.

"I have faith in myself. I believe I can be among the eight winners!" Setsuko said.

-

_Vehicles_

_Potentials limited to your imagination_

_Endless possibilities_

-

"Behold the power of this Mecha-Broom!" Gruntilda said. "It can go to anywhere really fast with a zoom!"

"Don't worry!" Barney said. "My Lego Car can be reconstructed with ease whenever pieces fall off! See, I took out of the door and then I attached it back again!

"Mines can fly! I win!" Falco claimed.

"Mines can homing missiles! Beat that!" Samus said.

-

_To prove oneself as the best inventor_

-

"This is the objectives for everyone in this tournament," Willis explained. "Among each of the five worlds, there are many people each with many tasks to give out. By helping these people and fulfilling their tasks, you will be given points. You will be staying in that world for a whole day and probably even a couple of days. You will have to gather as many points as you can before the time limit is up. Those with high marks will be able to move on to the next world!"

-

_Five massive worlds_

_Each with their own unique themes_

-

"May all the participants gather to the transporting area," said the voice. "You all will now be transported to the first world—Old McDonald's Farm.

"Big bulky vehicles driving in a forest filled with bogs and trees… How are you going to drive properly?!" a random guy asked.

"Water… Oh boy… Well, it is a water theme park…" cried Sonic.

"Falling stalactites… Refrain from making loud sounds," Wario read from the sign. Suddenly, he farted loudly.

"Impressive for a Toonerian architecture," ROB commented as he looked at the layout of the mechanical base-like area.

-

_Tasks and objectives of all kinds_

-

"Find Lil' Piggy… That should be easy!" Olimar said.

"I now understand how much hardship farmers go through with agriculture…" Luigi said as he loaded pumpkins onto the vehicle.

"Look here! I have a vehicle that can fly, shoot lasers, grow mechanical arms, and destroy things… And I need to use it to milk cows?!" Eggman shouted.

"Bear take Mumbo's nuts to warehouse at the other side," Mumbo Jumbo said.

"Find the most delicious and rarest mushroom in the world, the Pine Mushroom…" Snake recited to himself his task.

"So you see the picture of this speedo?" Mion said, showing them the picture of one. "Keichi is wearing it. The first person to strip it off him wins!"

"As a lover of speedos, I am willing to risk my life to protect you!" Franky shouted.

"Big Bob Torpedo Bomb!" Bob shouted, performing a butt slam towards his target in the water.

"It's every girl's worst nightmare for something with tentacles to be in the same water as them…" Ness said. "So you better find that thing before…"

"Dig for gold! Ha! I love it!" Wario said delightfully.

"Win the RPG virtual reality game…" Samus recited to herself.

-

_Enemies and rivals_

_A battle to interfere each other_

_The fight between vehicles_

-

"Behold the transformation of the Bobmaster!" Bob shouted as he pressed the button, and then his tank-like vehicle started to undergo transformation.

"That's no bird dropping!" a random guy exclaimed upon seeing the bomb dropped at him.

"Burn! Die! Die!!! Hahaha!!!" Sweet Tooth laughed maniacally as he fired the guns on his truck nonstop.

ROB pressed a button and the back of his vehicle opened and allowed a mounted missile battery to come out, and it launched missiles everywhere.

"Locked on! Fire!" Samus shouted, launching the homing missiles.

"I found that mushroom first! Give it to me!" Snake shouted, chasing after Banjo and Kazooie as they escaped in their vehicle.

"Get the Egg Machine Gun ready, Kazooie!" Banjo shouted.

"Ha! You do not know the true power of Battle Franky 37!" Franky said. "With the cola power that it runs on, it can travel over any kind of terrain and blow anyone away!"

"That's going too far!!!" Luigi cried when he saw their enemy coming over in a vehicle equipped with axes, swords, and even chainsaws.

"Damn! I won't let you beat me to it!" Eggman shouted angrily, trying to outrun the Land Tornado.

"Sorry, but we never lose when it comes to speed!" Sonic said to him.

-

_Danger_

_Actual danger_

_Real intentions to bring harm_

-

"Who are you?!" Mario shouted to the person in the vehicle above a hill. "Why did-a you attack-a us?!"

"FAIL HARDER!!!! YAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" laughed the person manically.

"This guy is insane!" Fox cried. "He's going against the contest rules!"

"Watch out!!!" Snake shouted. They all quickly drove away before the large spike crashed down on them.

"There is only enough room for one gender in this world," the man said.

"Who is this guy?! I don't remember seeing him participating in anything at all!" Snake said.

"I am…" the fully armored person said, "The Black Thing…"

"Whoever you are, you're not getting your hand on that!" Sonic shouted, running to the armored person to attack him.

"Nobody shall lay a hand on that!" the Black Thing said. "That is mine! All mine!"

-

_An epic adventure_

_An epic competition_

_A big gathering of characters_

_Returning and familiar faces everywhere_

_The battle to prove oneself as the greatest inventor in the world_

_A competition that can turn friends into enemies_

_And even enemies into friends_

_Thousands will join_

_Only eight will prevail_

-

"You may fight among each other to achieve your goals," Willis said. "But remember that in the end, this is a friendly competition to bring us all closer to each other! At times of need, help each other achieve goals. Whether you invent things to benefit the world or for your own desires, put in pride into your inventions! Be proud of what you have created and mark its existence into history! Become the greatest in the world! This is the Tournament of Wonderful and Great Inventions!"

-

_A story that is inspired by Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts_

_A novel brought to you by the writer of masterpieces_

SUPER SMASH BROS.

TOURNAMENT OF WONDERFUL AND GREAT INVENTIONS

_Tagline: The possibilities are endless!_

_Coming soon…_


End file.
